Lost and Found
by lazymashimaru
Summary: A story about a girl who's been looking for love of family and friends. Will she ever find one in Naruto World? KakaOC Sasusaku
1. Prologue

A/N: whew…this is my story debut! Kinda nervous about it ehehe… Oh well! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Damn… I don't own Naruto…

Prologue

Akari Suzuki was just a simple teenage girl. Simple but rich? Yep that's her. From her last name alone can explain which big-time corporation it is. But she was not a Suzuki by blood. She was a Suzuki by means of adoption. The childless Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki found her when she was 5 years old with no memory of whatsoever. But she remembered just a bit of white light engulfing her and that was it. Despite of her adoption things, she was still treated and trained in the Suzuki way. Music and Sword wielding are her specialty. She's a master of music and a demon in the sword. She knows, that they were training her to take over the Suzuki Corporation. But she had a secret too.

As much as she loves playing the violin and using the sword. Akari Suzuki loves something more than that. Anime. She was like living or breathing it. She kept it a secret though, afraid to let her parents know that she has another hang-up.

Her parents are much exactly the kind of people who wants their children to be perfect. No fun. No games. And certainly no anime. That definitely is not Akari Suzuki. She wanted to be a normal teenage girl who loves anime and have a normal life. Yet she felt incomplete. Yes, she could be a normal girl with her peers, yet something was missing.

Akari longed for somebody to love her and somebody to love back. She always thought that guys in Tokyo are pigs. She wanted compassion, thoughtfulness, and care from a guy. And yet, she never found one guy… Not even a family.


	2. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: Once Again…I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Okay! This is Chapter one! Hehe…I dunno what to say though..hehe

Chapter one Where Am I?

Akari Suzuki woke up that day in her bedroom feeling awful. _Augh…July 22...tomorrow _…Her thoughts were cut off as her bedroom phone rang. The caller id indicated it was Reina, her friend... _Oh man! Just when I want to have a time alone in this freakin world! _She sleepily got the phone and answered:

"Hello?"

"Advance Happy Birthday Akari!"

"Hello Reina and arigato for remembering."

"Your welcome! Oh and by the way, Congratulations!"

"Huh? For what?"

"Don't you remember? Your finally getting the black belt in martial arts and your very own sword in sword lessons! You gotta be there by 10am for the ceremony!"

"Kami…I forgot…Will you go with me?"

"I can't… I gotta go somewhere with my family. How about your parents?"

"As if! They would never come. Oh and I gotta go. I gotta prepare!"

"Yeah...Congratulations and Advance Happy Birthday again!"

"Thanks Bye…"

"Bye…"

Akari put the receiver back down and laid back on her head. _Tomorrow's my 18th birthday and I'm sure nobody's gonna celebrate with me. Well at least I have a sword and a black belt to look forward to on this day. But maybe I wouldn't get these things had gone differently before…I wonder…_

She closed her eyes and imagined what happened 14 years ago.

**Flashback**

It was a dark rainy night. She was on the street, walking, soaking wet and crying. A nun came upon her and asked what was her name. She shook her head while saying, "I don't know my name." She looked at the nun with eyes full of tears "Who am I? Can you help me? Where is my home?" The nun feeling sorry for her, said, "Come with me to the orphanage. I'll get you dried up." Then she muttered to herself, "Poor orphan. Separated from her family. And not knowing her true identity."

A year later, the same girl was sitting in a corner in the orphanage. She didn't want to go out and play. She just wanted to be alone. She didn't want to have friends. She wants darkness. She never cared. She heard the door open and saw 3 people walk in. A nun and a couple. The nun walked carefully to the little girl and said, "Somebody here wants to adopt you. You will have a new family. A family that will love you." The girl just nodded not knowing what the nun meant.

A little while later, they were standing in a room filled with cabinets and documents. She looked around and saw a man seated on the table. The couple walked over to him. He looked up to see them and asked, "Do you want to adopt a child?" "Yes," said the couple and they looked at the girl's direction, "her." "Ah... She's a very nice girl and very obedient. What will her name be?" The couple looked at each other for a second and finally said, "Akari…Akari Suzuki."

**End of Flashback**

Akari opened her eyes and muttered, "That nun must be utterly joking." She rolled her eyes…"Family? You call this family? Rubbish…"

She sighed and got up. She directly went to the direction of the bathroom to take a shower. After that she blow-dried her hair. She faced the mirror, the mirror revealed the physical appearance of Akari Suzuki. 5'5" in height, slender build, fair complexion, dark lonely eyes, pink lips and long black hair. She pulled her hair up and revealed her neck; and on the right side, she can vaguely see a birthmark on her neck. She smiled as she traced the mark on her neck, knowing this was something special. Something unique about her. But of course, not all people can see this birthmark of hers and that's thanks to her long hair that usually covers it. Besides she never cared about that mark to let other people see it. _It's just_ _nothing, I mean who wants to see a birthmark?_

She got out of her trance and dressed herself in low-waist jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. She walked out of her room to see the head maidservant waiting for her. The head maidservant smiled as she said, "Advance Happy Birthday, Miss Suzuki. "Save the formalities Lilin. Call me Akari, and besides you're making me sound like an old person or something. And thank you for your advance greeting." She looked around and asked Lilin again, "Where's mama and papa?" The maidservant said, "Umm... Akari, they told me to give you this present and this letter." "Hmm? Okay…" She sat down the table, and started opening her present. _I know this is one day early but I can't wait to see what's inside! _She opened her present and her eyes rested on the latest edition of PDA complete with the newest features it can offer. Akari sighed and smiled, "But where are you my parents?" She opened the letter and started to read:

Akari,

Happy 18th birthday. We are pleased to give you that PDA on this occasional day that will turn you to a lady.

We went to France directly because we have heard rumors of a new business venture that we want to take. Of course, money and time is everything. And of course, expect that you will be handling this in the future. We already found the perfect heir in you. You're smart and most of all you're strong. And that is why we can finally rest knowing we have an heir that can take care of all the money.

We believe we have trained you enough, sword, music and martial arts. We shall be gone for a year and we expect for you to behave and don't expect so much by then. We also want you to resume your training immediately after graduation…

Yours truly,

Mama and papa..

_Augh... What a bunch of crap. I knew they just needed an heir to count their money for them! _

"Lilin?" said Akari. "Yes, miss?" came the reply. "Fix me a toast only. I don't have the appetite to eat." "Yes," she replied. After eating, she went out of the house at 9:30 am with a bag slinging over her shoulder.

She went to the building in Tokyo, where her martial arts and sword lessons commenced. And today was the day she will graduate. She quickly dressed in her GI and sat on her place among the graduates. She was right on time as the ceremony began to start.

As wanted by her parents, she got the highest honors, the black belt and the katana. She felt good inside knowing time will come these lessons will be of use. The ceremony ended, and she started home. She didn't want to stay behind and see the other graduates with her family. _I might as well watch Naruto, what else is there to do? Those graduates have family pics to take and I have no family that attended to this particular event. Stupid. Augh. So much for my day._

Akari arrived at her house and quickly entered her room. Her room was always spotless thanks to her though. She never let anybody clean her room except her. And something inside her just wants to do it… Even the maids just stare at amazement how spotless it is. She saw the lunch laid out for her on her table. She just ate the vegetable sidings and drank the water. She never had the appetite for eating always.

She went to her stash of anime dvds and got the latest edition of Naruto. She popped the cd in and watched to her heart's content. She saw Sasuke sliding between attacks... She watched with a sigh... As if longing to be one of them... to be there and be a ninja.

She stared in wonderment as the television began to emit a somewhat strange light. She could hear the clear rustling of leaves on the trees, the birds, and the other sounds in a forest. _What the hell? Why so clear? Weird light! _She screamed as the light engulfed her and lost consciousness.

Two figures were standing in a hallway. _Mom…Dad…_ she tried calling out but to no avail. They didn't seem to hear her, they just kept on walking leaving her. _No! Please don't leave me! Please don't! I love you! _Her parents turned back but in her horror, their face was cold. They said "Love? We need an heir. Not love and we know you're not capable enough." She slumped down on her knees and sobbed "Now you're crying? You truly are unworthy!" She now sobbed harder and cried "I HATE YOU!"

"I hate you…"

"Wake up…"

"Huh?"

"I said wake up!" said a voice.

Akari jut groggily said "Where am I?" "You're on the forest of Konoha…" said a bit familiar voice to her. Hearing the very statement she sat up straight and cried "WTF! KONOHA! I was in TOKYO!"


	3. Settled In

A/N: Okay here it is! Anyway, those who reviewed…thanks!

Chapter Two Settled In

Akari sat up straight with a worried look in her face. She can't believe on what the person had said. _Konoha? But that's impossible. I was in my room, watching TV. This could be a dream right? _She closed her eyes and pinched herself, she opened them and she's still in the same place. _Kami…what will I do?_

She turned around to try to speak to the person who woke her up about her true whereabouts. But when she saw the guy, she gasped. _NARUTO!_

She was positive it was him, since she was staring at those huge eyes and that thick blond mop of hair. _Strange, you look real. No cartoons! OMG! You're a real guy! But wait, you're anime… I was watching you awhile ago! this is weird. _

"Hey are you okay or somethin? You're spacing out." Asked Naruto. Akari replied, "Yeah, I'm okay." She stood up and fixed herself. "Who are you?" came a question from the blond boy. "I'm Akari Suzuki. How about you?" she asked. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I love ramen! I shall also be the next Hokage in Konoha village!" cried the blond boy. Akari sweatdropped. _Typical Naruto…_

"Anou…"started Naruto. "Where did you come from?" "You may not believe this but I came from Tokyo… I was watching TV, then this life engulfed me…and the next thing I knew, I was here…" Naruto sighed and said, "Well, we gotta take you to Lady Tsunade to fix you up and I'm sure you're not a spy. I can see sincerity in your eyes." "Thanks" was all she could reply.

They walked through the forest while silence was upon them. Akari would turn her head every now and then to check if someone's following. She kept feeling a presence in her surroundings. In the end, she just ignored it. _Stupid martial arts and sword lessons, they're making me paranoid._

The arrived at the gate of the Konoha village where they saw a pink-haired jounin blushing when a handsome jounin passed by her. "Sasuke! Sakura!" called Naruto. Sakura went out of her trance and came to them. Sasuke stared coldly at Naruto then sighed and walked over to them. "Yes, Naruto? Oh and who's the girl?" Sakura asked, then continued "Your girlfriend?" Naruto and Akari blushed. Sasuke arrived and said, "Girlfriend? You've taken that girl hostage so you can prove to me that you can get a girl! You really are an idiot!"

"What!"

"You want to fight baka?"

"The hell I do! You're the arrogant and stupid one!"

"Go to hell!"

And thus the fighting began….

"Guys! Calm down! That is not a good welcome for a newcomer!" said Sakura. The two immediately ceased their squabbling. Sasuke said, "Fine." He looked at Akari with suspicious eyes and then asked coolly, "And who might you be?" "She's Akari Suzuki. I found her unconscious in the forest." Sakura then said, "Hi Akari! I'm Haruno Sakura. The blond guy here is Naruto and the dark-haired guy is Sasuke!" "Sakura…"Sasuke started as he glared at her, "What if she's a spy? You can never trust a newcomer in these parts." Akari looked down. _Great, he's telling them that I'm some kind of a bad guy or something…but …_ "She's not." Said a voice.

Everybody looked up to the tree branch and Sakura screamed, "Kakashi! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What the heck are you doing up there!" Kakashi laughed and replied, "Reading my Come come paradise of course." Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes, while Sakura glared at Kakashi. Sasuke then glared at him and asked, "What do you mean by She's not, Kakashi?" Kakashi replied, "I meant to answer your question. She's not a spy. I can tell it. Besides, the way she handles herself doesn't match any of this place nor the others. I was also observing them awhile ago." He thought, _And I know, That girl was also feeling my presence awhile ago…I'm onto you…just what is your power Miss Suzuki. _Akari then thought, _So there really was somebody awhile ago._

Sasuke cleared his throat, and said, "Fine! I have faith in our perverted ex-sensei of a jounin!" Sakura sighed, Naruto said, "We better take her to Lady Tsunade for introduction." "You're right, come on." agreed Kakashi. And off they went.

While they were walking, Naruto and Sasuke kept quarrelling while Sakura's trying to calm them down. So that leaves Kakashi and Akari walking by themselves. The first one who talked was Kakashi, "So Akari, was it really true on what you said to Naruto on the thing how you arrived here?" Akari stared at him and then said, "Yes, I don't know if you believe me though." She turned to look at him again, she saw his face buried in that perverted book again… she sighed, _he really is a pervert. _They continued walking and then Akari sighed a lonely sigh, "Now what's wrong?" he asked. "Well, I'm here. But I have no clothes, home and job. I only have little jewelry to sell." "Well, I hope that can be cleared by the time when we get to the Hokage." "Thanks."

By this time Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting. They were walking quietly until Naruto spoke up. "Nee Akari. How old are you?" Akari asked, "What date is today?" "July 23, why?" Akari sighed and said, "Well, I just turned 18 today." Sasuke stopped walking abruptly and thought, _What! How could she have the same birthday and age as mine. _He continued walking immediately, Kakashi smiled behind his mask and whispered, "I believe today is your birthday too, Sasuke." With that he cackled and Sasuke continued to glare at Kakashi. Sakura said, "We're here."

They walked through the Jounin headquarters and went inside a beautiful office. Seated behind the table was Lady Tsunade the 5th Hokage. Akari swore she heard Naruto mutter to himself, "Someday that will be me seated over there." Then she heard Sasuke mutter, "Idiot."

Tsunade turned and smiled as she said, "Team 7? Kakashi? What can I help you with?" Naruto stepped forward and pointed to Akari, "She's Akari Suzuki and I found her in the forest unconsciousness. So I brought her here." Tsunade eyes rested on Akari, she thought, _Kami…she's like a female version of him… _She asked, "Do you have a place to stay?" Akari shook her head sadly. "Umm, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked, "She can stay at my apartment for awhile until she can get onto her feet, and I'll be glad to let her borrow some of my clothes." "Really? She can fit into your clothes! But she's a LOT slimmer than you!" teased Naruto. The next thing they knew, some medics Nins were carrying the unconscious Naruto onto the medical building. Tsunade sighed while Kakashi laughed and Sasuke turned his head away, which was obviously happy in Naruto's situation. Akari sweatdropped as Sakura returned to normal. Akari then mouthed a "Thank you." To her and Sakura smiled in reply. She looked at Sasuke who was staring at her. She looked away and blushed. Tsunade spoke up, "Yare yare Sakura. Control your temper." She turned her head and said, "So Akari." "Yes?" "Welcome to Konoha village." "Thank you."

"C'mon Akari. I'll settle you in." Sakura grabbed her hand and off they went. Sasuke turned and said, "Ugh…This has been ultimately boring…I'll just go home then." With a poof he disappeared.

Tsunade and Kakashi, the only ones left in the office, fell silent. Their minds obviously having questions about the newcomer. Finally, it was Kakashi who spoke. As if to read her mind, "She looks just like HIM, Lady Hokage. Like a female version." "Yes, you are so right Kakashi." She then thought, _Could it be that she's still alive after all these years?_

A/N: Do ya like it? Well, here's my reply to my reviewers:

Fuebi: Thanks for reviewing! I'll try my best to update always!

BADDtotheproverbialbone'lill-y: So what if you're weird? I am weird too!


	4. First Day in Konoha Village

Disclaimer: Sigh… I don't own Naruto… I wish I did though.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Here comes another chappie!

Chapter Three First Day in Konoha Village

Normal/Akari's POV

Akari woke up that day feeling alright. She didn't opened her eyes though, as if she's trying to imagine that what happened yesterday, on her birthday was just a dream. _Okay…when I open my eyes… I'm18 years old, lonely, and very alone in Tokyo and I'm cuddling my pillow… _She opened her eyes and she frowned, _Crap... that really wasn't a dream! It's real!_

She was lying on Sakura's couch in which she prepared for her. She let her eyes wander the room for a second, and enjoying the peace and solitude. She scanned the room to find it obviously dusty. _I wonder…_she thought for a minute and smiled. _I should get up then, besides it's still 5 am, there is still time…. _Her eyes fell on some clothes on the coffee table, the clothes Sakura promised to let her borrow. She got up and folded the comforter and setting the pillow neatly on the couch. She got the clothes and went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror, she was wearing the pink pajamas, which Sakura lent her last night. She sighed, _She really must like pink a lot. _She scanned the bathroom and saw the shower curtain, shampoo/soap bottles and the tiles were in the color pink too. _Wow... she doesn't like pink! She's obsessed with pink!_ With that thought she giggled a bit, took off her clothes and took a quick shower.

After taking a quick shower, she got out of the bathroom holding the towel in her right hand and a vest on her left. She didn't want to wear the vest first over her outfit, (blue tank top and black jeans), knowing she had to do something first. She hung the towel and placed the vest on top of the couch. She smiled, _These clothes are a little bit loose... maybe Naruto is right…_she shuddered at the thought of him as Sakura hit him hard…_better, forget that thought if I want to live…_ _Well, it's time for repay-Sakura-back-by-cleaning-the-house mission! _It was still 5:30 am and she knew just what to do… Since it was still dark, she didn't dare turn on the lights, afraid to wake Sakura up. She tied her hair and grabbed a dustcloth, a rag and a feather duster. _And away, I go!_

Sakura's POV

Her alarm clock beeped and she was up. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 7:00 am. She smiled knowing this would be another day to look at Sasuke. _Sigh...why does he have to be so hot? I mean I know he doesn't notice me, but why do I end up stuck with him? Sigh…someday…he will like me too! _She blushed and smiled at her thoughts. She then remembered one thing, _I wonder if Akari's awake already… I don't know why...but she vaguely reminds me of somebody I know…I'm just not sure yet of who, but she really does remind me…_

Sakura decided to let the thought go out of her mind as she decided her outfit of the day. She was shocked to see an envelope in her closet, and saw that the envelope had the ANBU seal on it. _What is up with them and their mysterious appearances! _She opened the letter and read carefully. "Hmm...seems I'm wanted for a mission at 9 am...oh well…nothing hard to do.." she said.

She grabbed a pink shirt and jeans. She went to the bathroom in her bedroom and took a nice refreshing shower. She remembered she had explained to Akari the night before, where the other bathroom was located near the kitchen. She lent her clothes to her due that those were a little tight on her. But she could tell it can fit her anyway.

She got out of the shower, changed her clothes and combed her hair. She thought she was all set so she decided to come out of her room hopefully to make some breakfast since she was hungry already.

As she went out she noticed something weird. The house looked so clean, and there was a delicious aroma of pancakes and syrup in the room. She followed the scent of the delectable substance and heard somebody say, "Ohayo Sakura…"

Back to Normal POV

Akari smiled as she took a step back and saw the spotless setting around her. The curtains, fabrics and some other materials were put back into place. She arranged, wiped, and dusted everything around her. She was satisfied. She turned her head into the kitchen and made some pancakes… She decided to make them since it was the only thing she knew to cook. _I do hope Sakura will like this. _After cooking the pancakes, she wore her vest and let her hair down.

She noticed Sakura opened the door to her room and decided to wait in the kitchen with the food. She heard Sakura coming to the kitchen and when she entered she greeted her, "Ohayo Sakura…" _And just in time! _

Akari saw the shock in Sakura's eyes and she smiled a bit… "Did you like what I did to the house?" "LIKE! I LOVE IT! It's so clean…so refreshing...so organized and there's food!" Akari simply said, "Well, I woke up early and I saw the dust. So I just thought to myself, this will be my way to repay you for what you've done to me…" "Well, Akari...you've done me a great deal of repaying me! Gosh! This is wonderful. Thank you..." Sakura said. Akari stood up and grab the plates. Sakura looked at Akari's clothes and noticed that the clothes were a little loose. _Wow…those clothes were tight on me…0o_

She laid the plates onto the table and then said, "Sakura, here eat up… I do hope you like it. It's the only thing I know how to cook. I'm very useless at cooking." Sakura smiled then said, "But you're so useful in cleaning! Thank you Akari!"

Sakura started eating pancakes, while she just ate half a piece. Sakura stared in surprise and said, "Is that all you ever eat! Wow... i cannot live like that." She giggled and said, "I never had the appetite to eat so many, I just eat this much…" _No wonder you're that slim! _

Sakura then remembered, "Nee, Akari…I'll be gone for the whole day today because I was summoned in the jounin headquarters. So just try to make yourself at home okay?" Akari looked up and then said, "Okay. I don't mind being alone actually, I'm just used to it." "Really?" "Yeah, my parents just leave me alone for so many times that I kinda got used to it… So they just give me my allowance and they're off…Besides I was only adopted so I think they have a reason to not spend time with me everyday…" Akari sighed and said, "That's why I don't have the appetite to eat… I'm always alone that I just don't wanna eat." Sakura, feeling guilty, said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were an orphan.." Akari, smiled then said, "It's not your fault that I am though. Now c'mon and eat up! You have a lot of work today!" "You're right!"

At 9:30 am, there was a knock on the door. Akari volunteered to open the door and saw Naruto and Sasuke waiting. Naruto was grinning wildly as usual and Sasuke was obviously glaring at her. _What is his problem! _Naruto broke the silence by saying, "Good morning Akari! Where's Sakura?" "Sakura? Oh, she's just freshening herself up. Why don't you come on in?" Naruto happily entered the room while Sasuke just remained outside. She looked at him and asked, "Aren't you coming in?" "I prefer to stay outside..." came the cold reply. _ o he makes me mad! _She turned her head just in time to hear Naruto say, "Wow! Sakura! Your house seems a little bit different…" "That's thanks to Akari!" Sakura replied as she went out of her room. "She really is a very neat person!" Akari left the door open for Sasuke to see them, and then said, "Nah, I just love cleaning." Sasuke spoke up, "Hey, if you want to chat all day, fine by me. But I believe we have to go NOW…" _Augh...he really is cold! _

They started walking, Sakura turned her head back and said, "Hey Akari. You can do some vegetable shopping if you want, I left some money in the counter! Have fun!" Akari waved goodbye and then said, "I will!" She closed the door and suddenly asked herself, _Where's the market? And who's gonna guide me? Oh crap… _

Akari decided to freshen up and then went out of the house. She was walking around the corner when she saw a park. She decided to stay there for the meantime and try to be alone again.

She walked to the park casually and saw children playing. She sat down on the benches and looked at the trees. She saw lovely cherry blossoms on the tree. She was overwhelmed by their beauty and stared at them with amazement.

"Pretty aren't they?" said a voice behind her. She nearly jumped from the surprise. She turned her head, and said, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" The guy,laughing, appeared from the tree, clutching a book on his hand and said, "I believe we never had a formal introduction yesterday. I'm Hatake Kakashi." Akari looked up and saw the guy with the mask. _Hatake Kakashi…what do you hide beneath the mask? Fish lips? Crooked teeth? Oh well...none of my business. _"Yeah, you're right… we never had a formal introduction yesterday. My name's Akari Suzuki." She smiled and continued, "Yeah, those cherry blossoms are pretty. I never saw anything like these in Tokyo before." Kakashi chuckled she turned her head and said, "Say, you're not going with your students?" Kakashi sat down beside her and said, "Nah, besides it's their own mission. I was given a different mission." "Really?" "Yeah, you." Akari looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "Me?" "Yes. You. I was given specific information that I take you around town and meet the people." Akari smiled then said, "Well, that's great! C'mon! I need to find the vegetable market!" Kakashi, now the one who has the surprised look, "So, you're here on your first day in the village and you're looking for the vegetable market? You're weird." "Well, Sakura told me to do some vegetable shopping. And I just wanna get out of the house." Kakashi stood up and started walking, Akari yelled, "Hey! Where are you going?" Kakashi turned back and said, "To the vegetable market of course! Now hurry up or I'll leave you alone!" he walked and opened his perverted book again.

They were walking down the road when they met Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji. Kakashi waved to them and the 4 people came over. Ino was the first one to talk, "Hey Kakashi! I didn't know that you go on dates!"Akari looked away obviously feeling embarrassed while Shika shook his head and said, "Is she the one that you told me and the guys about Kakashi? The new comer?" Kakashi sighed and said, "Yes. She's Akari Suzuki and I'm here to introduce her to the people of Konoha and the places here." Neji just stared at Akari thinking, _Oh God…it really is true on what Kakashi said about the twin thing. She looks just like him…_Kakashi cleared his throat and said to her, "Akari, this is Ino and her boyfriend Shikamaru. That's Neji Hyuuga over there with his girlfriend, Tenten." "Nice to meet you!" she replied. "Nice to meet you too, Akari. For once, I thought Kakashi was having a date!" said Tenten. Kakashi replied, "Of course not. I'm just showing her around and meeting people." Ino looked at the watch and said, "Oh gosh! We are late for our reservations! We gotta go! Oh and Kakashi, if you want her to meet people… Don't let her get too close with Genma. You know how he is with pretty girls. And Akari, nice meeting you!" With that, they left and continued walking. She said, "Who's Genma, Kakashi?" "A person you don't wanna go out with." With that she understood Genma is a flirt. Akari walked in front of Kakashiand he saw her for the first time in her outfit. _Wow…_he thought. _She really has a wonderful body…so slim and perfectly curve…_ Akari could feel somebody staring, she turned her head and raised her eyebrows, "Kakashi what are you doing?" "Just wondering where you got your figure." _Omg...he really is a perv… _"I got this from training, okay? I need to keep this figure to stay agile and capable for any kind of fight." Kakashi kept silent as they went in to the market.

They now have finished buying some vegetables and were starting to walk home. She decided to drop the vegetables off and go out again. It's already 4 PM and they still haven't had lunch, Kakashi said, "Hey Akari, I'll treat you to lunch if you like." She looked at him and said, "Okay…Just don't let me go to those expensive restaurants okay?" He pondered for a moment and said, "How about a ramen noodle stand?" "Sounds great" came the reply.

They entered the stand to find Gai, Anko and Asuma who were finishing a bowl of ramen together. Kakashi grabbed her hand and said, "C'mon, I'll introduce you to them." They reached the table and Anko's jaw was open as she saw Akari. She said, "Wow…who's the girl?" she was actually thinking, _She looks just like him! Like a clone! _Kakashi again said, "She's Akari Suzuki. The newcomer I told the guys about. That's Gai, Asuma and the girl with the jaw open is Anko." Anko shut her jaw and said, "Nice to meet you." After that she glared at Kakashi for her "unique" introduction. Even Gai and Asuma were shocked at first but came back to reality and said, "Nice to meet you too." Akari then said, "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Gai stood up and then said, "I'm sorry to leave like this but Anko and Asuma…we need to get there at once." Asuma and Anko nodded and said, "We're terribly sorry, we were just summoned from jounin headquarters." With a poof they disappeared. Kakashi sighed and then said, "I guess I'll order." He turned his head, "Two original ramen please! One large and small please!" He then looked at Akari and said, "C'mon sit down." She looked and said, "You know…all the people here have their own lives together and I'm sorry that you got stuck with me." He looked at her with a surprised look and said, "So you mean to say, that I'm here stuck with a pretty girl is bad luck? I think not.

Their orders came and they ate. Akari actually ate all the contents in her bowl. She was actually exhausted from all the introduction and the walking around the village. Kakashi looked at her with a smile behind his mask as he stared at the large empty bowl in front of him. She stared at him and said, "Wow...you eat fast…I didn't even see your face!" _and I really wanna see it. Just what is that you are hiding from the people. _He chuckled and said, "You wanna see it? Then be a fast observer." She smiled a bit. He then asked, "You told me you got your body_…(your very slim and hot body...he thought)._ through training. Just what is your expertise?" She sighed and said, "Martial arts and Weaponry, mostly on swords though." "I see, that's why you were turning your head every so often when you were walking in that forest." She stared at him and said, "I feel a presence and I get suspicious. That's me."

Kakashi was about to say something when they heard a voice saying, "That was a tough mission you guys! I'm hungry!" They turned their heads to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura enter the noodle stand. Sakura caught a glimpse of the two people sitting down and then said, "Guys I think I just knew what Kakashi's special mission was!" Naruto stared at the two of them and said, "To eat ramen?" Sasuke looked up to the heavens and whispered to himself, "What an idiot." They walked over to them and then Sakura said, "I see Kakashi has shown you around town!" Akari smiled then said, "Yeah! Thanks to Kakashi I had so much fun! Right Kakashi?" She turned her head and saw he was gone. _I wonder what happened?_

Meanwhile in Kakashi's POV

He was walking down to the jounin headquarters wondering whether it was right on leaving them. He didn't tell anybody what his mission was knowing he would be laughed at. _But, she really is a nice girl…and hot too…_he shook his head and thought, _get that hotness of that girl out of your perverted mind Kakashi! She's just a newcomer!_

He entered the jounin headquarters and went directly to Tsunade's office. He opened the door and found Gai, Asuma, Anko, Neji, Shikamaru and Tsunade talking. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "What's up with you people? Why are you here?"

Tsunade looked up and smiled, "Ah…Kakashi. How was your day with Akari Suzuki?" "Fine…" he mumbled. Anko then said, "Suzuki...pfft! Her name should be Uchiha Akari! Damn! That girl just looks like Sasuke! An exact twin!"

A/N: Here's a reply to my reviewers!

Gazer of life: Here ya go!

Ashen Rose: Here's the chappie and your question will soon be answered.


	5. It's just a little crush

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto….

A/N: Hi you guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews! here's another chappie!

Chapter Four It's just a little crush

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke was walking down the street to the Uchiha complex when he passed by Sakura's house. _Augh…Sakura's keeping that girl inside her house just to let her clean. It's already been a week since that new girl came out of that house. I don't blame her though, Sakura's been on a lot of missions lately. _He blushed a little at the thought of the pink-haired kunoichi. He shook his head and mumbled, "Stupid me." _Why do I feel like someone's watching me? _He turned his head around but saw nobody there.

"Uchiha!" cried a voice behind him. He stopped on his tracks to see who was calling him. As he saw the person, his face turned a sour expression. "What does that idiot want from me?" he mumbled. "Hey Uchiha! Why the sour face? It's me! Genma! The guy who went on a mission a week ago!" "I know…" he started, "That's why my face turned sour because I saw you…" _If he's gonna look for Sakura again and try to ask her out…Crap…I will kill him. _Genma snapped him back to reality by saying, "Hey, Sasuke, a LOT of rumors has been going around town that there's a new hot girl here!" Sasuke raised his eyebrows and said, "Yeah… and what's your connection to the girl?" Genma plastered a huge smile on his face and said, "Well, since Sakura won't go out with me then I'll guess I have to settle for the new one right?" Genma's smile was so wide that Sasuke could swear He could see a huge tear across his ears. Sasuke shook his head and said rather coldly, "No…I don't know where she lives and if you're gonna ask me what's her name, don't." With that he vanished, leaving a disappointed Genma behind.

Sasuke reappeared in the park and sat down on one of the benches with an annoyed look on his face. _No girl deserves Genma that would just mean suicide. _He shifted around and a bunch of chuunins passed by. One of them said, "Did you see the new beautiful girl? She looks just like Sasuke-senpai!" Sasuke obviously shocked appeared in front of them with his death glare. The chuunins shivered with fear and then ran off.

His eyes followed them with anger. "She looks like me! Impossible! BS!" he mumbled. He passed by the cherry blossom trees,_ Her hair just looks like the petals of this tree. So pink. _He then realized on what he was thinking and shook his head, _What the hell am I thinking! She's your best friend and co-jounin! Get her off your mind!_

His thoughts were stopped when a bunch of children passed by and said, "Nee, isn't that Sasuke nii-chan? But he had his hair long 7 days ago!" Sasuke widened his eyes and mumbled, "But I didn't come here at that time! I was on a mission! Not unless…"

He walked over to the kids and asked in a monotone voice, "Hey, you said, I was here a week ago. Was I with a guy with silver hair, a vest and mask all over his face?" The little boy, pondered for a moment and then nodded. "Yup! You were with that kind of guy."

Sasuke said thanks and then left. _Twice already! Twice! This is just stupid! How could we look alike! Jeez!_

He realized that he had already reached town so he decided to enter the café. The door creaked open as he went inside. He could see Kakashi, Gai and Asuma chatting on one table. Anko on the jukebox. He turned his head and then saw Naruto and Sakura chatting. He decided to join his friends. As he sat down the table, Sakura said, "Hello Sasuke-kun!" He just nodded in reply, which left another red tint on Sakura's face. Naruto said, "Hey Sasuke idiot! Wanna treat me to some ramen?" Sasuke anime sweatdropped and was about to hit Naruto in the head when he remembered something. "Oy, Sakura. Where's that girl? Cleaning again?" "As a matter of fact…" Sakura was cut off when the door of the café creaked open and revealed two persons that went in. Kakashi was staring intently at the person who said, "Guess who I found!"

Sasuke turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise.

Akari's POV

Akari had just finished cleaning for the day and decided to rest on the chair by the window. She loved the feeling of solitude that day since Sakura decided to go with Naruto at the café to celebrate their day off. _Sigh… no excitement here for me I guess. But it's okay. At least I had fun with Kakashi even though it was 1 week ago. This house is just so dusty! _

She stopped her thinking when she saw Sasuke walking and stop right in front of their house. _There's that idiot again…and I think he's talking to himself! _She kept staring at him and then she found that he was looking around. _He knows I'm staring at him, oh well! For all I care! You're a plain heartless idiot! I can never imagine you falling in love or giving a sibling love for any matter!_

Then she heard somebody cried, "Sasuke!" She looked at Sasuke whose face turned sour and mumbled, "Wow...Sasuke must hate that guy." She looked at the guy and then just stared at them while they were talking. Her ears perked up when the other guy said, "I hear there's a new hot girl in town!" Akari anime sweatdropped, and thought, _I'm the only one new in this town for the past week, he couldn't mean me coz he said hot! I'm not hot! He'll die…_

After her grumbling she saw Sasuke disappear and the guy talking to him a bit disappointed. She got up and went to the kitchen to drink some water since the show was over because Sasuke left. _That guy looked disappointed when Sasuke left, I wonder what they talked about. _She heard the doorbell ring and she ran to open it. When she opened the door, it was the guy Sasuke was talking to awhile ago!

The guy on the other side was shocked to see it wasn't Sakura. He thought, _Okay…that's not Sakura. That must be the new hot girl! What luck! I came to find Sakura, I find a girl much hotter than her!_

Akari broke the silence by saying, "Yes? Are you looking for Sakura?" The guy replied, "Well, yeah. But now I found you, why bother? By the way, I'm Genma!" She widened her eyes and thought, _so…this is Genma…I remember Kakashi talking about him to me days ago. Augh… flirt…_

Genma walked in while saying, "So you're new here huh? What's your name?" Akari looked at him and said, "Akari Suzuki." Genma moved a bit closer to her and she backed away a little bit. "Hey…"Genma started, "I won't harm you. Trust me." "Why should I?" came the heated reply. Genma threw his hands up and said, "Ooh…feisty! Okay. To prove that I won't do anything to you, let me take you to the café where all the ninjas hang out." Akari thought for a minute, _if I go to the café then that would mean some fun in my boring life. Augh… what the heck, if he tries to do something, I shall beat him up of course… _"Okay."

They walked out of the house and started towards the town center. Genma said, "So, when did you arrive here in Konoha?" "Umm…7 days ago I think." "I see, I was on a mission then, who took you around town and meeting people?" Akari sighed and said, "Kakashi did. He introduced me to the people, showed me around town and treated me to some ramen." She kept replaying the time when Kakashi was staring at her in an intense way, she blushed a little as she remembered his eyes. _He's got a mysterious aura around him, and that's nice. _Genma stared at her and thought, _wow…she's so pretty but she resembles somebody I know, I wonder who. She also has this same personality with somebody. Maybe, I'm just overreacting but I know she is HOT! _"Umm, Genma? What are you thinking about?" "Hmmm? Oh nothing." Came the reply. _It better be nothing or else you'll die. _Her thoughts were interrupted when Genma said, "Here's the café!" Akari went forward then opened the door while Genma said, "Guess who I found!" Akari scanned the room and saw Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto looking at them. They walked in and Genma went directly to where Kakashi was. Akari looked around and decided to walk over to Sakura's group. She shifted slightly and said, "Can I join in?" Sakura and Naruto said, "Sure!" Sasuke just shrugged and nodded his head.

Genma sat beside Kakashi and said, "New girl. Hot." Kakashi shifted slightly in his seat and said absentmindedly, "Yeah…" Genma looked at him; surprised on his fast agreement with him but said, "But she reminds me of somebody." He looked around and saw Sasuke and Akari sitting together, he then screamed, "Holy Crap! Akari just looks like Sasuke!" Everybody in the whole café was silent as Sasuke and Akari glared at each other. They both screamed, "IMPOSSIBLE!" Akari stood up and said, "There's no way that I would look like him!" Sasuke also stood up and stared at Akari while saying, "This is the third time already! What is it with you people!" Sakura and Naruto also stood up and studied the two screaming people carefully and they both nodded. Akari looked at Naruto and said, "What?" "Genma's right." Sakura also nodded. Anko stopped the jukebox and said, "Yeah! Genma's right the both of you. You really do look alike. Heck, I think you even act alike." Sasuke and Akari just glared at each other and went back to their seats. Gai, Asuma and Kakashi sighed in relief that there was no bickering that followed. Genma mumbled, "Whew… I better not flirt with her now or else…trouble…" Kakashi thought, _Whew. That was close. Oh well, I might as well talk to Akari than just sit here and wait for another fight to explode. _He got up and started walking to Akari. As he reached their table he gave his signature wave, and tapped Akari's shoulder. Akari looked back and as she saw his face she smiled. _Finally, a chance to forget my troubles. _Kakashi said to the 3 of them and said, "How's it going?" Sasuke replied coldly, "Annoying…" Sakura and Naruto just shook their heads. She just kept silent. Kakashi turned to her and said, "Wanna come with me to the park?" She, turned to Sakura who nodded her head, she smiled and then said, "Okay."

Kakashi opened the door as Akari stepped outside first. She inhaled deeply and sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Kakashi. "Nothing…" came the reply. He didn't believe her of course. They were silent all the way to the park and they sat on a bench together. He shifted around and asked, "Hey Akari. Why did you go with Genma to the café?" She stared at the sky and said, "I don't know. Maybe it's because I didn't have anything to do and I was cooped up in Sakura's house that I desperately needed to have some fresh air. Besides, it was Genma who came to the house first looking for Sakura." He chuckled and then said, "Yeah, that's him alright. He was actually after Sakura because she's really pretty. But Sakura always rejects him. It seems she still has feelings for the handsome Uchiha." "Pfft." Started the disgusted Akari. "Sasuke! Jeez… I wonder what she saw in him. He's so cold to me and the other people… He's impossible to love!" He thought, _so that's why you're mad at him. It's because he's cold… haha…sigh…Akari… you don't know that you resemble him so much!_ He then said, "Just don't mind them Akari. Think of good things." "Like what? Icha2x Paradise?" came the playful reply. He laughed and said, "That's mine. Don't take it away." "Relax will you? I won't." she replied giggling. And silence fell upon them again.

"Akari?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you agree on coming with me to the park?"

"It's because…I trust you…" She didn't know that a smile formed underneath the mask. Then they continued talking until sunset.

Realizing his need to shift position, he stretched his arms out by the bench. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. He froze and looked at her face. She was sleeping already, but he just let her head rest on him. _It's almost sunset, she must have been cleaning that house all day long, and after the excitement awhile ago. She must be so exhausted. _He just stared at her, as the wind caressed her hair. He looked at her closed eyes, her lips, and her face. _God…She's so beautiful. _He could hear her snoring so lightly. He smiled for he knew that she would be him almost all throughout the night. He looked at his watch and it read 9 PM. He didn't care what the time read though because he will just stay there until she wakes up… _Or I could bring her to Sakura's apartment and lay her down on the couch. Yeah that would be good, but I think I'll let her stay like this for 10 more minutes…maybe 20…okay 30 minutes…final. _

Thirty minutes passed by he decided to take her to the apartment already. He slowly stood up, at the same time being careful not to wake her up. He carried her in a sweetheart carry and started walking to Sakura's apartment. She started to wake up from her sleep when she felt they were moving, she felt strong arms and then realized it was Kakashi. She smiled.

"Sorry for the trouble Kakashi."

"None at all, none at all."

"I can walk you know."

"I know. I just didn't want to wake you up."K: _And I like this way better._

"Thanks."A: _But hey, if you insist. This way is better for me. _

They reached Sakura's apartment and he let her down onto the pavement. She opened the door but turned back and said, "Thanks, for everything Kakashi." "Nah, it was my pleasure." With that, she hugged him and pecked him on the cheek, then went inside the house. Kakashi, walked away still remembering the hug, the peck and the scent of her hair. He looked up to the heavens and sweetly said, "Akari…"

A/N: And once again Here you have it! Anyway thanks for my reviewers!

Icydragon14: I hope you liked this one!

Aacostam: Hope you like this!

Handmaiden of Foamy: here's the continuation!


	6. Awakening

A/N: Pyuu! Another chapter! I just wanna thank all those people who reviewed. Mwah! Chapter Five Awakening 

"Another day!" cried Akari as she went out of the bathroom. Sakura was already up and in the kitchen eating. She woke up late that day because of the events last night.

"Good morning Akari!" came a voice from the kitchen. Akari went to the kitchen and said, "Good morning too! Hey Sakura…I wanna tell you something." "Yeah?" replied Sakura while sipping her coffee. "Are there any openings in the ninja academy for teachers in combat?" Sakura pondered for a moment and said, "As a matter of fact, there is! Why do you ask that?" "Umm…I want to get a job." Sakura shifted in her seat, "Any experience in that?" "I guess you could say yes because in my time, I'm ranked number one in our class in katana wielding and martial arts." "Wow! Why didn't you tell me! I could've gotten you that job a long long time ago!" Akari shrugged her shoulders and then said, "Well…shall we go?" "YEAH!" came the excited reply.

They didn't walk to Tsunade's office. They sprinted. _I really need to get a job or else…I don't have money, besides I do not want to rely my finances to Sakura only. Jeez for heaven's sake, I'm Akari Suzuki, I want to be alone, and I don't rely to other people. At least I'll be putting my talents to use. _They arrived at the office both panting but with enthusiastic faces. They opened the door to Lady Tsunade's office, there they found Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade talking. "Hi guys! What's up?" greeted Sakura. Akari looked at them and just smiled. _Kakashi…_ Kakashi pretended to read his book but actually feeling the chakra of Akari in the room. _Akari… _Sasuke just stared at Sakura and then looked away. Only Naruto was talking, "Hey guys! We are just here picking up our new mission! Kakashi won't be going with us again though." Sakura continued, "But it helps because it could teach us to be independent." Akari then piped in, "Speaking of independence…Lady Tsunade?" "Yes?" "Do you have any opening of teaching position in the ninja academy?" Lady Tsunade was surprised when she asked this, replied, "Why, yes. We are in need of more combat teachers, why do you ask?" "Can I apply for that position?" Tsunade looked at her and then said, "But you need to pass the demonstration, Akari." "Can I do the demo now?" Tsunade nodded and said, "But you have to spar with…Sasuke." Her eyes widened at the sound of the boy's name. Kakashi interrupted, "But Lady Hokage. Sasuke is stronger. He knows jutsus, and Akari doesn't." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Then she is not qualified to be a strong person if she doesn't use her initiative." Akari glared at him and then said, "You're on. Outside?" "My pleasure…"

They went outside and Akari borrowed Sakura's katana and Kakashi's kunai. _I will not fail! I need this job. And besides, I love a challenge. _Kakashi then whispered to Tsunade, "What are you doing? Why Sasuke?" Tsunade smiled and then said, "To match their abilities…I even called Genma, Gai, Neji, Anko, and Asuma to watch this demo. I know this will be exciting. A fight between two unexpected people." The mentioned jounins arrived and kept quiet. Then Sakura cried, "Okay! Let the demo begin!"

Akari and Sasuke got into their fighting stance and then Sasuke disappeared. _He's fast! _She felt something coming behind her and dodged from the kunai's way. _But I'm faster… _Akari saw his figure and then clashed her katana to his. Sasuke was surprised to see her move fast, she was about to strike him in his leg but he reacted quickly and they both fell backward. Akari reached for her kunai, and thought, _Crap…this is my first time holding a kunai. I have to try. But it looks so easy in the anime… I gotta try… _Sasuke reached for his kunai too, since swords were no use in a long distance, _Grr…She's good…But I'll get even. _Akari got the kunai and held it in a perfect stance, just waiting for the right moment… The other people who were watching them, were already shocked and jaws were open since it has been a long time, they've seen a fast battle like this. Neji kept muttering, "So fast…" Genma just kept saying, "A brilliant and pretty girl! This is someone worth flirting!"

Then suddenly somebody screamed, "Attack in the village!" Sasuke dropped his stance and disappeared with a poof. Tsunade screamed, "Gai! Anko! Asuma! Genma! Go to the center and fight off the enemies! Some of us will have to stay here to protect the others." Sakura and Naruto already went to the medical building to help prepare the rooms for the casualties.

Kakashi, Akari and Tsunade were the only ones left in the field, unfortunately, Tsunade left in a hurry to protect the Konoha documents. Then 5 stone ANBUs showed up in the field! Kakashi went directly to Akari and then said, "Stay at the back okay? I would like to borrow the katana first. You keep the kunai to protect yourself." She nodded and said, "Take care." Then he moved forward and then started to use genjutsu to the five ninjas. Akari stared at them in fear, _God…it's my first time to see a battle…so cruel…_She ran farther away from them but another ANBU showed up in a different uniform from the others, the Captain of Stone. She took a step backward and said, "Let me guess, you're the captain of these weak ANBU that Konoha is currently fighting with?" The Captain smirked and said, "Tsk…tsk. Now what's a pretty girl like you doing here in a place like this? I know just what to do with you." He moved forward and, she took another step backward and said, "Damn… I have no choice but to fight you." The captain just laughed and mockingly replied, "Me and you and my 8 comrades!" _Crap… why did I have to go away from Kakashi? _She raised her eyebrows and yelled, "BRING IT ON!"

Kakashi had just finished the ANBU team when he realized Akari was missing. He heard a distant yell and quickly recognized to be Akari's voice. He released some chakra to his feet to speed up on running. "If somebody hurts her I swear…that person will pay."

Akari was surrounded by the ANBUs when he arrived. He yelled, "Akari!" The ANBUs stared at him which gave her a chance to slip out. Activating his Sharingan he quietly said, "Pay." Thus, starting a fight again with 8 opponents. He didn't notice that the captain also slipped out and went to Akari's direction.

Akari was already behind the tree panting from exhaustion. "Well…well…well…What do we have here? A coward?" She froze, looked up seeing the face of the Captain and said, "This ain't good."

------- Meanwhile in the Town Center -------

Sasuke jerked his head to the headquarter's direction. "Something is not right. What is this feeling?" The hair at the back of his neck stood up as if it's a premonition of something is gonna happen. "This ain't good…I need to find Akari…fast." He finished the last of his enemies and used his chakra to his feet as fast as he can. _Something's gonna happen to Akari and I'm sure of it. _

------- In Kakashi's side --------

Left hand was already severely injured and vision's becoming blurry. He had defeated the 8 ANBUs and was now frantically searching for her. "Dammit. Where could she be? Argh…the pain." He arrived at the other side of the forest and his eyes widened as he saw Akari and the Stone captain fighting. "Oh no." He heard a poof and saw Sasuke appear beside him then said, "Help her." Sasuke shook his head and said, "It's coming." "What?"

NORMAL POV

She was already at the forest floor with her body all beat up. _It won't be long now before I die. Kakashi…Sasuke…Sakura…Naruto…Somebody… help. _She could feel her blood rush, and then she looked up and saw the enemy smirking. "Die pathetic girl." The ANBU captain decided to perform the seals of genjutsu when Akari noticed that she can see the hand movements of the enemy. _How can I read his moves and his hands? There might be a chance, I guess I should follow his movements. If he's gonna perform a seal then so will I. _She followed his movements, and just as the enemy was done so was she, their jutsus met and backfired. The captain was surprised to see Akari perform the same seals and was even more surprised in what he saw in her eyes. "What? Impossible…" he said, not noticing that Akari was performing the seals again and this time with more power. "Die you ingrate!" said the smirking Akari. With a flash of light, there lay the Stone Captain lifeless and Akari sitting on the ground, breathing heavily. "I won…" she said and then gave in to unconsciousness.

Kakashi was staring at the scene obviously astonished, while Sasuke was holding him with jaw open. Sasuke was the first one to break the silence by saying, "Did you see, what I just saw? Was that true?" Kakashi could only nod his head and then reply, "That was it…Another one of the kind. It's impossible…but who knows, she's a mystery even to herself." "Crap…" came the only reply of the Uchiha prodigy. Kakashi then realized that she fainted so he quickly stood up but then Sasuke, sensing his intentions, grab hold of his leg and then said, "No…I'll carry her. You're still weak from your battle and you're bleeding." Kakashi looked at him with a questionable look in his eyes, while asking, "How did you…" Sasuke, now carrying Akari, smirked, said, "Know? Dammit. You're my sensei for many years, don't you dare hide the fact that you've taken a liking to this girl." This time it was Kakashi who chuckled now and then said, "And don't you even dare hide the fact that you've also taken to liking a certain kunoichi that we all know." Sasuke frowned and then said, "Let's just go…" With a poof, they disappeared.

Hours Later…

"Owww…" said Akari as she was starting to stir up. "Where am I?" _this is not where I was awhile ago…_She took a quick look around and realized that there was somebody in the room. She sighed, "You do know that I can feel you right? Just come out." A chuckle filled the room and a lady appeared. Akari stared at her and then said, "Lady Tsunade? Why are you here?" Tsunade looked at her and replied, "You passed out after defeating an enemy. But a person will be coming to tell the whole story to you okay? I was just here so I can mend your wounds. And now that you're awake, I'll be calling him." She simply nodded in reply because she was still a little bit tired but her body was definitely feeling better compared to her situation during the battle. Tsunade walked to the door but then looked back and said, "I'll let him come in now." Akari closed her eyes for a moment and then the door opened, she opened her eyes as she sensed a familiar presence. _Kakashi…_Kakashi quickly rush over to her side, "Are you okay?" She looked up to him and smiled, "Yeah, I am. No need to worry." He stared at her with pure concern written in his eyes, "Just don't go running off alone again okay? Just stay where there are your comrades. It's so hard when you're all alone." She stared at the mismatched eyes and simply nodded. "Kakashi?" "Huh?" came the designated reply. She closed her eyes and continued, "What happened? Why did I faint?" Kakashi sighed and he hesitated to reply. "Well…Ummm…" She looked at him expectantly, "What?" He sighed, "Your sharingan awakened."

A/N: Once again another chapter has been written. Here are some of my replies to the reviews:

The Fallen Angel Halo: I have my own reasons to go overboard with some of my things coz it will be used in the later part of my story. Hope you'll have a nice day.


	7. Shocked! It was expected

A/N: Okay here's another chapter. I'm sorry if it's kinda short. I promise the next one will be underway! smiles

**Chapter 6** **Shocked? It was expected.**

She stared at him as if lost in her own world, _Sharingan! That's purely impossible! _"But…" she stammered, Kakashi sighed, and continued her own words, "That skill is only applied to the Uchiha bloodline." She stared into space, lost in deep thought then she looked out the window, "Then who am I, Kakashi? Why do I have this powers? I was just a normal girl then, but after these happenings I'm beginning to doubt my existence." He looked at her and amidst of all these happenings, his face chose the right time to blush as the moonlight stroke and illuminated her beautiful face. He mentally slapped his head and then said, "So now. We have one solution. That is to train you to handle your Sharingan and defense methods agains Orochimaru." She looked at him, "So I'm gonna be a student?" His simply nodded and then she laid back on her pillow while sighing.

He looked at her as if waiting for an eruption of words but yet it never came, he sat down at the foot of her bed then slowly but surely his hands got the hold of her feet and began tickling. At first she was unaffected but then she couldn't resist to laugh anymore. He, thanked the heavens, for having the blessed gift of correctly finding a person's ticklish part and finding Akari's was so easy. He smiled behind his mask, stared at her but he didn't realize that he already stopped tickling. "You're so cute you know that?" he blurted out loud.

Akari stopped laughing and stared, "What?" Kakashi, being nervous, "Umm..hehe…You look cute when you laugh." He looked at her expectantly for any violent reaction, _Oh boy…I'm sure gonna get the fist!_ He got a glimpse of her face before she turned away._ But wait… is that a blush? _Sure enough, Akari was blushing to the roots of her hair and she had to look away just so he wouldn't notice it. _Kami-sama! Why did I have to blush at his compliment! Okay. Act naturally. I can do this! _She looked at him, and smiled, "Thanks." Then an uncomfortable silence fell between the both of them.

Breaking the silence, Kakashi got up, "Well, I have to go." He stared outside the window, noticing the moon's illumination upon them; his mind was positively controlling his head in which he turned to her. He blushed, _So beautiful but so unreachable. _Akari looked up to him and gave him her most heartwarming smile, which caused the copy-nin ninja to blush even more, "Thanks Kakashi. For everything." He stood up, nodded and waved his hand, "I'll see you in training tomorrow. Meet me at the jounin headquarters tomorrow." She nodded in response as he opened the door, "And Akari? Sweet dreams." She closed her eyes, not realizing that a huge smile has spread all over her face as sleep took over her body.

Sasuke's POV

"Where the heck is that thing?" he cried as he rummaged through the closet in the Uchiha mansion. "Aha!" he triumphantly picked up an old photograph. He walked to his room and laid down on his bed, staring at the picture he sighed.

--- In the Picture ---

3 people were standing by a tree. A boy, probably in his teenage years, with a smirk on his face has his arms around on 2 kids, a boy and a girl. There was something special though on these 2 kids. For instance, they both have the same face, same height and same birthmark on their necks except it was located on the left of the neck of the boy and on the right of the girl. The boy whose arms are around the twins having the similar features but older.

Back to Sasuke

Sasuke sighed, flipped over the photograph and then read the inscription at the back. "Itachi, Sasuke and Ayame. My loving children." At the lower right were the words, "One greater than the other." He put the photograph down and stood up. "Now that's why it's impossible for us to be siblings because Itachi killed them all, including my best friend, my sister (it means his first best friend was his sister, if you didn't get it)." He went out of his room and walked to the living room. He sat down in a corner of the room and whispered, "…It was here…"

Flashback

3 people were huddled close together with fear obvious in their eyes as they stared at the sight in front of them. Bodies of people lay in the living room and the murderer in front of them, smiling. The woman holding the two children, cried, "Itachi…how could you! We're your family! Spare the lives of your siblings!" The murderer simply smirked, drew his sword and breathed, "Just run." They got up and ran, the twins were separated, the girl ran to the right while the mother and boy ran to the left towards their bedroom. Itachi went after the girl first then a scream was heard. The mother held her son tightly that the son could only whimper. "Sasuke…" came a very cold voice. He heard his mother scream as his brother pulled her away from him and mercilessly struck the sword to her heart. Sasuke could not move, his eyes could not seem to wander off and could only utter the words, "Where's Ayame?" Itachi just stared at him and started to laugh. "She's gone little brother, only you and I are left in this world…You and I…"

End of that flashback

Sasuke woke up with a head splitting headache and tears in his eyes. As he lifted his fists up in the air, he screamed, "Uchiha Itachi! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

A/N:There ya go! Another end! Hope you enjoyed it! And once again thanks to my reviewers! You're the best! (hands out cookies and sodas to everyone).


	8. Could it be you?

A/N: Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! (smiles) anyway, here's the next installment. Oh, could you wait for the eighth chapter for about 2-3 weeks coz my thesis defending will be soon and I'll be one of the firsts. So here it is!

**Chapter 7: Could it be you?**

_Owww…Waking up in the morning with a sore back is not a good way to start a day. _Though Akarias she got out of bed. She yawned sleepily and lazily got into her jeans, spaghetti top and vest (which Sakura dropped by last night). As she looked at the clock she changed from lazy to super fast mode coz she's 2 hours late!

"Ohh! Boy! This! Is! Not! Good!" she cried as she ran from the hospital to the jounin headquarters, with nurses training behind. "Grr! This is not good! Tsunade didn't inform the nurses that I get into the hospital free! Oh well," she shrugged, "I'll just have to run faster."

---Meanwhile---

"Argh! Where is she!"

"Sasuke-kun, calm down!"

"Yare…Yare…She's late."

"Kaka-sensei!"

"Naruto, shut up!"

**Sakura's POV**

After the bickering ended, Sakura just sat down and thought, "This is the the first time, Sasuke-kun was frantic about something. And he's really serious about Akari. I could see his intense staring at her. It's…kinda…making…me…jealous. But it's not her fault, I guess it's mine, that cold exterior of his could not be penetrated but I still keep on loving him. Stupid me. Kinda weird for me, since Ino has finally gotten over him and hooked up with Shikamaru. Even Hinata for goodness sakes has finally had the courage to ask Naruto out and he said yes! Argh.

As I look at Kaka-sensei and Naruto talk, I still keep on watching Sasuke-kun and feel his intense gaze and looking aimlessly at the road to look for her. Aww man, my rival used to be Ino, now I've got to face another one, and this time, more beautiful, smarter, faster and stronger than me! Sigh…Maybe it's fate that we won't be together. Maybe it's fat the I'll have to stop loving him. But a 6-year love is really hard to forget and get over with. I mean, you've got to take off your pin-ups, change a new bank (wait…there's only one bank, I guess I'll just go at a different times) and change my look! Yeah, I kinda stuck with the long hair thing since there's this _rumor_ that he likes girls with long hair.

"SORRY!"

**Normal POV**

"Sorry!" cried Akari as she arrived at the meeting place. "I'm so sorry! I overslept and I didn't notice what time it was…" she was cut off by Sasuke clearing his throuat, "It's okay, we have to get started right now." She just glared at him being mad for cutting her off, but her anger was vented when Kakashi appeared by her said, tapping her shoulder and with a lazy "Yo. Got any sleep last night?" She just nodded her head and smiled a small smile to him. Sakura and Naruto just passed a cheerful "good morning!" then went on their way.

As they were walking down the road, Naruto looked at Kakashi and Akari curiously, "Why do we have to train Akari-chan anyway?" Akari looked down at the ground, obviously speechless as Kakashi just flipped through his Icha2x Paradise, they were actually waiting for a certain black-haired boy to answer Naruto's question and it paid off. "Dobe, we need to train her coz her sharingan awakened."said, Sasuke as if it's just a normal thing that happens in Konoha.

"HER WHAT!"

"Naruto, shut up! What again?"

"Not again…"

"Kakashi-sensei, please stay out of this."

"I was planning to Sakura."

Sasuke turned his head around, his anger vein popping out of his head and with clenched teeth came his voice, "Just. Shut. Up." (A/N: typical SASuke!) Needless to say, that silence them.

They arrived at the bridge and everyone sat on the grass. Sakura broke the silence3 by saying, "So you're telling us that her sharingan awakened? How did this happen? WHEN did this happen?" Akari once again, made the ground her audience as Kakashi replied, "Yesterday, and when she battled the Stone ANBU captain." Then came Naruto's stammering, "But…But…How is that possible? She's not from the Uchiha clan is she?"

"No, I'm not."said Akari as she stood up. "I don't know how the hell it happened but I'm determined to train." "But there's one thing I need to know,"said Sakura, "Why all the fuss of trying to control to control her sharingan?" "Because," started Sasuke, "There are now 2 potential victims of Orochimaru and HIM to get what they want."

Somehow Akari, Sasuke and Kakashi expected the mouth opening response of Naruto and Sakura.

"I…I never thought about it that much." Said Sakura. "I finally get the story now but are we gonna be in the picture?" Kakashi, kept his Icha2 Paradise in his pocket and then said, "Since You're good at Chakra control, you'll teach her the basics of it and Naruto is good at physical aspects. Sasuke and I will teach her the skills of the Sharingan."

Everyone nodded, "Yosh!" said Naruto, "I'm first! Come on Akari, I'll spar with you to know where's your limit!" She stood up and then said, "Okay!" He ran first to the training ground she was about follow when all of a sudden, there came a tap on her shoulder, she turned and it was Sasuke. He handed her his shuriken and kunai pouch for her to use. Akari just nodded and a simple "Hn." Escaped from his lips. Then she ran off.

----Sakura's Mind---

Inner: WTF! Why the hell did he do that!

Outer: But it's just him lending his weapons.

Inner: Correction! There are 2 things WAY OFF about him:

1. He does not lend his weapons to ANYBODY let alone a girl!

2. Those are his FAVORITE weapons and pouch!

Outer: Omg…so it is…

---Kakashi's Mind---

Inner: Admit it you're worried…

Outer: Not so…Icha2x..

Inner: Fool! She's training right now!

Outer: She'll be fine…Make-out violence…

Inner: I give up.

---In Sasuke's Mind---

…………………………………………………….

(obviously nothing…)

---In Naruto's Mind---  
Ramen…Hinata…Ramen…Hinata…Ramen…Hinata…Ramen…Hinata…

After 4 hourse of sparring, Naruto managed to teach Akari basic moves. After that, Sakura called the 4 of them to lunch. Obviously the most hungry of them all was Akari. As Sakura gave her the food, she practically swallowed it in one gulp. Everyone just looked at her with a shocked face and she sheepishly grinned, "Sorry. Didn't took any dinner, and breakfast coz I woke up late." After that she got up and walked around the meadow and sat down by a shade of a tree.

Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke exchaned surprised looks, while Naruto was just oblivious to the thing. "No breakfast yet all that stamina during those 4 hours. I could not hold that long." "You're right, Sakura. She still has a lot of potential in her. If she were your classmate back at the academy she might had a chance to be the number 1 rookie. Sasuke choked at that remark and then said, "DON'T push it that far." Kakashi looked at him teasingly,"Oh? Was our number one rookie hurt? I'm sorry. All I said was there could be a chance." "Whatever. Just continue training her, it's your turn Sakura." "Okay!"

Sakura, walked over to Akari, "Ready for the second part?" She was met by determined yes, "You betcha!"

They walked over to the river and then Sakura said, "I'm gonna teach you how to control your chakra by using Suimen Hokou no Gyou (Water Walking Technique). All you have to do is concentrate chakra to your feet and walk on water. Like this," she put an amount of chakra to her feet and walked on the water. She turned back and faced Akari, "Your turn!" "Cool!" exclaimed Akari.

---2 hours later---

**SPLASH!**

"You cnad do it Akari!" cried Naruto. Sasuke and Kakashi just looked at her with a hint of concern in the eyes of the copy-nin. Sakura turned to them, "Do you think she'll get pneumonia at that rate?" Naruto switched from supporting to concern mode, "Umm…Akari why don't you dry off? You're gonna get sick! Besides you can always try tomorrow!" A very wet and dare I say, a very pissed off Akari came out, "Why couldn't I get it! It was supposed to be that easy!" then came another slpash. Kakashi just read his book as he thought, _Reminds me of Sasuke when he couldn't get the hang of climbing trees._ He looked at her then sighed, "You better get out of there. You don't wanna go back to the hospital do you?" she wouldn't argue anymore since she was already so wet and she's itching to take off her vest coz it absorbed all the water. "Fine…" she gave in grudgingly.

Akari walked out of the water to the group. Sasuke stood up and threw a towel at her face then sat back down. She glared at him but nevertheless wrapped her hair with the towel.

---Sakura's Mind---

Inner: WHAT! He threw her a towel!

Outer: It's just a friendly gesture!

Inner: And does an UCHIHA Sasuke do that!

Outer: Umm…

Inner: For Kami-sama's sakes! He has never done that before!

Outer: You're right.

---Kakashi's Mind---

Outer: Icha2…

Inner: BAH!

(nothing…)

---Sasuke's Mind---

……………………………………………………………………………..

---Naruto's Mind---

Ramen…Hinata…

(What a pure idiot!)

Akari looked at the 4 of her groupmates and realized that their minds are in outer space. She brought them back to earth by saying, "So is my training for today done?" Sakura stood up then nodded and smiled. Kakashi just looked up and said, "Yup." "oh yeah!" she cried as she took off her vest, "This vest is really killing me! So don't mind me if I took this off!" Kakashi kept his perverted book because he's been dying to see what's beneath that vest. (see! He's perverted!) Before Kakashi could say anything, Sasuke stood up and went to her. He touched her now visible neck and traced her birthmark with gritted teeth, "Where did you get this?" She flinched at his touch but simple said, "It's my birthmark. It's been with me for the past 18 years. Of my life. Why?" He took his hand off her neck, "You sure? It's not just a tattoo?" "Of course not! I wouldn't dare try to vandalize my body!" Sakura cut off their soon to be argument, "Look. She's wet, and dare I say, pissed off. I want her to go home since she'll be getting pneumonia for this if she won't go home." "Fine get her damn ass home!" came a hot reply from a hot blooded Sasuke, a poof from Naruto. Kakashi went to Akari and whispered in her ear, "Take care" then he disappeared. "What is his problem anyway! It is just a brithmark after all!" Said Akari as she grabbed her vest and went with Sakura.

---Uchiha Mansion--- (Specifically Sasuke's room)

Sasuke sat in his bed, face burined in his ands and extremely confused face to got with the theme.he kept replaying the events of the day, "What's happening to me? First I get worried about her not showing up for training. Second, I lent her my shurikens and kunais and they were my favorite! Third! I threw her a towel! Argh! This is a sickening twist of fate!"

He stood up and faced the mirror. He took of his shirt, looked at his neck, and traced his birthmark. "It's impossible. I heard her scream and Itachi told me she's not her anymore! Get a grip Sasuke maybe she's just a pure coincidence! Or maybe a look-alike devised by Itachi. Hell no, he wouldn't do that. He know me already. Besides no matter what Neji does with his Byakugan, all througout training and her stay here, she didn't lie one bit!"

He went back to his bed, laid on it, and looked up to the ceiling. "Could it be you?

---Tsunade's Office---

"Reporting for duty, Madam." Came the raspy voice of Kakashi. "So Kakashi, how did her training go? Any infor you can give me?" "Her physique is superb, stamina like Sasuke's, intelligence and fast making decision making like Sakura's and the activeness in fights like Naruto." "And how's he?" The curling of the left eye of Kakashi implicated a smile, "Troubled and proud. He seems confused." A laugh came from both of them and then Anko came in, "So Kakashi!" How is the new girl? Trouble?" "Uhh, gonna go.." said Kakashi as he doesn't want to start a talking contest with the blabbermouth. And he muttered under his breath just quietly for him to hear, "No trouble at all…she's perfect."

A/N: Another Chapter! YIPPEE! Thanks to my reviewers! (smiles)


	9. Moving Out

A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry for the late updates! It was due to my very hectic schedule! Anyway! Have fun reading Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Akari Suzuki! I do not own Naruto and the others!

Chapter 8 Sub-chapter 1: Moving out

Overview:

2 months had passed since Akari's training began. She fully mastered taijutsu given her background in martial arts. And, of course, it was with Naruto's help also. The next step of her training would be more tiring, sharingan training, complex genjutsu and ninjutsu. She was already taught of the basic jutsus the more complex ones are going to be integrated with sharingan.

Normal POV

"Another phase would begin today, Akari." said Kakashi as he watched her skipping on the river using the walking on water technique. "Do you think I'm ready for that Kakashi?" she asked in between skips. Kakashi appeared behind her noiselessly but she spun around and kicked him on his side. The clone immediately disappeared, then his voice came, "Yes, you are." She just giggled and went to him; she playfully ruffled his hair, "Thanks." The two of them were getting closer, ever since she started training. The both of them were getting used to this already.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of lovebirds?" said Sasuke as he approached the training grounds. Akari immediately glared at Sasuke, Kakashi opened his perverted book, both blushing lightly. "Just friends." Was all they could mutter. And for the first time that day Sasuke smirked, "Sure…whatever you say. By the way, Naruto is out on a mission and Sakura's with Tsunade."

She continued glaring at him, "So…what about training? Kakashi says that I'm ready for the next step." "Yeah, let me talk to you about that," started Sasuke, "I think you have to stay with me to maximize your training and," he was cut off by Kakashi saying, "For better protection." All she could do was nod since its already obvious that if word spreads out that another person with sharingan that walks around Konoha and is weaker than the others. That is just like giving a t-bone steak to a dog. She knows that if Orochimaru finds out, then she'll be dead. Her thoughts were cut off by Sasuke, "So let's start training, show me your sharingan, Akari."

Akari closed her eyes for a moment then showed the two of them her sharingan. Kakashi started doing the seals for Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (water clone technique). "Concentrate Akari and then you will get it." She looked at his hands then she started copying the hand seals. It was slow at first but then she got faster. After the seals were finished by Kakashi, she was done too. There were now 3 clones of each person facing each other. She winced in pain, then her eyes returned to normal. Kakashi came to her aid immediately. Sasuke just stared at her knowing that she did well on her 1st try of copying the jutsus. The rest of the day went by, it was in the same routine. Copying jutsus and headaches were often found, the 2 jounins seem to dismiss it as a side effect for using the sharingan. By the end of the day, the headaches were starting to lessen.

Training was done for that day. Akari already changed into her sleeveless pink shirt and black pants (Sakura still let her borrow the clothes the pink-haired jounin doesn't wear anymore) and was now walking with the 2 sharingan wielding men. One (we all know) has his nose in an orange book. "Akari, start packing you've got to move to the Uchiha complex by tonight." "What's to pack? I have none." She sighed and then looked up to the clouds, "It's okay, I already told Sakura about it and she gave you all her clothes that don't fit her anymore." She looked at Sasuke with thankful eyes but they became serious when she realized something. "Hey, Sasuke, why do I have to tay with you? There ARE 2 sharingan weilders, right? Why can't I stay with Kakashi?" Kakashi just continued to look at his book as he said, "You don't want to stay at my apartment, it's so messy. And there's no space to practice on." She just nodded but wondered why he didn't look at her when he spoke. In the minds of Kakashi and Sasuke they both knew what really the reason was.

Flashback 2 days ago

Kakashi was in his apartment lounging with the infamous Icha2 Paradise book in his hand. A knock came in his door and when he opened it, he was surprised to see Sasuke at the other side. "We need to talk." Was all the Uchiha said and then went in.

Both of them were facing each other in Kakashi's table. Sasuke shifted in his seat as he said, "2 days from now, we'll be commencing to stage 2 of Akari's training. We must maximize our time and devote it to training." Kakashi looked at him and then said, "So you mean. She has to move in with either one of us." "That's what I came here to talk about. I know I may sound selfish and idiotic but I want her to stay with me." Kakashi looked at him in the eye, he already understood everything but still he wanted to know something. "Why won't you let her stay with me?" Sasuke smirked, "First, with a hot girl like that, I doubt you can ever resist. Second, I want to prove something." The look in Sasuke's eyes said it all, and Kakashi just had to nod his head. The both stood up, "You really have to prove it huh?" "Yup and with that. It may be the bringer of my last hope in this life again."

End of Flashback

"We're here." Said Akari as she opened the door to Sakura's house. The 2 men followed after her. Kakashi stood in awe at the spotless house. "Who cleaned this?" he asked. "Me." Stated simple by Akari as she emerged form the kitchen eating an apple. Since Sasuke was exposed to the cleanliness already, only Kakashi was surprised at the well-being of the house. Akari offered the both of them apples and they gladly took it. As they were munching on it, she asked Sasuke, "So where are the clothe that Sakura prepare?" "In her room." Came the the reply. She went upstair to Sakura's room and was surprised to see a bulletin board filled with Sasuke's pictures doing his daily activities. _She's still hung up on him. _Was all she could think. Instantly she found a bag and a note. She read the note first, since it was the thing that grabbed her attention the most.

Note:

Akari,

Here's the clothes that I promised Sasuke that I would give to you. Consider it as a token of my appreciation for the cleaning you did to my house. No need to pay me for that. I'm gonna miss you having around in the house.

Sakura

Akari smiled and then she looked for a pen and paper. She quickly scribbled something and left it on Sakura's bed. She then hurriedly went down bringing the bag with her.

---- Downstairs ----

While waiting for Akari, Sasuke remembered his conversation with Sakura.

Flashback 2 days ago (after the visit to Kakashi)

He knocked upon Sakura's door. As she answered she seemed surprised that he was there. Sakura said, "Come in. what brings you here for the first time?" she then motioned to let him sit on her couch. He took a deep breath and said, "It's about…" his voice trailed off but Sakura continued his sentence, "Akari. What about her? She's out buying apples."

"Well, me and Kakashi have agreed that we will be moving on to step 2 of her training. And we agreed that she'll stay with either one of us. And we finally decided that she'll be staying with me. But…" said Sasuke. "But you're worried that she won't have any clothes?" continued Sakura. "Yes and…" his voice trailed again, face with a hint of embarrassment. Again Sakura continued, "And you're wondering that if I would be willing enough to give her my clothes that don't fit and I don't like anymore." Sasuke gulped and merely nodded. Sakura smiled and said, "Of course I will, Sasuke-kun!" then she realized that she used the suffix again. "Sorry."

Then it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised, "Why?" Her head hung low as she mumbled, "I used the suffix that you hate again." Sasuke merely smirked and embraced her lightly, "Well…maybe I'd like you to be an exception to that." Before he could let Sakura react he just poofed and then disappeared.

End of Flashback

Sasuke shook his head and smirked. He did wonder on the actions and the statements he did on that night. He also failed to see that Kakashi was looking a him with a large question mark above his head. "What the heck happened to you, Uchiha?" Before Sasuke could answer, Akari came down with a smile upon her face. "Let's go?" was all she asked, then the both of them nodded. They opened the door and started walking to the direction of the Uchiha complex. Akari looked back at the house one last time, and whispered her goodbye.

When they walked out, it was also the time when Sakura appeared at her house. "Whew! What a tiring day with Tsunade!" she exclaimed. She went to her room and saw the bag was gone. "I guess, they went already."

She went to her bed, and when she was about to sit down, she saw something. It was a note written in an elegant handwriting. It read:

Sakura,

Thank you for the clothes and hospitality. I'm gonna miss you too and I'm gonna miss cleaning your house. In order to repay you, I'll come by and visit you every week (with some cleaning materials).

By the way, nice pictures of Sasuke. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul especially to him. You seem to be missing some pics of him though. Don't worry, as my act of paymen, I'll be sending you his pics. Want some examples? Like when he's taking a bath (naked), coming out of the bathroom (all wet and naked,) and him working out, (all sweaty and half-naked). Okay? Bye and Thanks!

Akari

Sakura blushed to the roots of her hair. Sweat was dripping from her face. She suddenly remembered the light embrace and the thing Sasuke told her 2 days ago.

--- In Sakura's mind ---

Inner: Hell yeah! I shall prepare a shrine dedicated to Akari and worship her!

Outer: blushing and squealing madly

Inner: Love triumphs!

Outer: Still blushing and still squealing madly

Inner: Aishteru (I love you) Sasuke-kun.

Outer: Me too.

Somewhere in the distance, Akari, Sasuke and Kakashi heard somebody scream, "Shinjite! (Believe!) Arigato Kami-sama! (Thank you God!) Akari somehow had a feeling that it was somebody she knew whose very happy right now.

A/N: To my reviewers! A million thanks to all of you!

I would like to mention some of my reviewers! smiles

Element Girls, Fuebi, Gaara-sama-06, Gun.God.Angel, aacostam, shadow-5-girl, Dexoys, NARUfreak, Lexie, Rekaina and many more!

gives cookies to everybody!


	10. The Visit

A/N: Hey people! I'm now back on! I never found my notebook but I figured…What the hell…I love writing so I'm just gonna write another one! And here it is! I love the reviewers and Have a Nice Day!

Chapter 9 The Visit

Sasuke was walking silently in front of Akari and Kakashi. Although his ears seem to lag behind for some conversation. _Kakashi knew that he didn't have to come with us. _Sasuke thought to himself. _I mean, how much problem will it be walking to the Uchiha complex? Maybe… he's finally seeing the light. And that light is… _"Akari!" came a voice. The three of them turned their heads and as if on cue, their faces turned sour.

"Genma…-san." Greeted Akari with clenched teeth. Kakashi's left hand was already twitching, while the right hand holding the bag was shaking a bit. _And this is my exit. _Sasuke thought. He waved his hand to them and said, "Bye, I'll meet you later." And with that he disappeared. _That Uchiha! I'll get him for this. _Came Akari's thoughts. Then suddenly a hand snaked to her shoulder. _Genma…_she thought menacingly. "Now…now… Akari… Don't be so formal! Call me Genma-kun!" cried Genma as he made an attempt to hug her. She was about to kick him in the nuts when she heard somebody say, "Duck!" she immediately backed away and ducked. A bag then came flying behind her and hitting Genma, square on the face. She stood up fascinated while Kakashi walked over to him, picked up the bag and said, "Yare… Yare… My hand slipped. Shall we go, Akari? It seems Genma fell asleep." Akari giggled and then went on their way.

As they arrived at the gates of the Uchiha complex, they saw Sasuke casually waiting for them with a smirk. _There's that idiot who left us! _Akari was definitely pissed off but was also happy since Kakashi's more fun to be with rather than the blockhead, Sasuke. _Oh pooh… why does ice-head have to be the one with the mansion? _"Well, here you are Akari." Kakashi started, "So I guess, I'll go now. Ja ne!" After he finished he started walking. She nodded and waved, "Okay! Thanks again!" Kakashi waved but he didn't turn back, simply walked on and disappeared. She then turned to the ice-head and said, "Shall we?" He simply smirked and walked to the complex. She rolled her eyes while grabbing her bag and followed him.

"Okay." Sasuke started as he opened a door to a guest room. "This will be your room. It has its own bathroom so you don't worry about anything. Kitchen is just around the corner, help yourself to anything you like. And if you need anything my room is just next to you. Any questions?" She shook her head. "Good." And he simply went out.

Akari observed the room. She shuddered knowing that she's staying at the place of the infamous Uchiha massacre. _To think Sasuke still lives here alone after all these years. This atmosphere, it's filled with loneliness and despair. No wonder, that Sasuke in the anime, always thought of revenge. Now that I finally met him face to face... He gives off a cold exterior as a result of this._ She sighed knowing she can do nothing. Her stomach rumbled and realized that it's 9 pm and she's starving.

She went out of the room, she followed the instructions given and in a moment, she found the kitchen. She grabbed an appple and began munching on it_. If I were to experience the same thing like Sasuke. I would really beome crazy and be unstable for the rest of my life. Imagine, I'd be living in the crime scene and I'd always think about it_. She suddenly gasped in sudden realization. _Oh my goodness, what if Sasuke's really crazy and he's out to get me? What if he has some evil plan cooked up in his mind!_

_Oh Kami-sama!_ "Akari?" came a voice. Due to Akari's assumptions to Sasuke, she started screaming,

"Get away from me you crazy man!"

"What the hell are you screaming for? Wait... Did you just called me a madman!"

"The hell I called you madman!"

"WTF! Then you're an annoying crazy B!"

"Oh yeah! Then let's fight Sasuke! Let's take this

outside!"

"The hell I would!"

They went outside and the battle began. Sharingans were activated and Sasuke was the first to move. He made the seals and Akari copied them with great speed. "Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" With that the both of them

spurted small fireballs. "Nice one." Complimented Sasuke. She just smiled, "I know." "Show off." "Blockhead." Their battle proceeded in the Taijutsu area. Sasuke was certainly good with his kicks and punches but Akari was too. Martial arts training have finally paid off! Both of them are equally good, both in offense and defense. When one would attack, it would be immediately blocked. That's the power of these two people with Sharingan.

Suddenly the both of them stopped. Sasuke jumped up and so did Akari. Then, in perfect synchronization they did the hand seals and he winked at her. "Katon Gokakyou no Jutsu!" exclaimed the both of them. Somehow they didn't aim it at each other. Instead, they aimed the 2 fireballs to a tree near them.

As the tree burned down to the ground. A figure leapt from it. _Sasuke was right. Somebody was really spying on us. Shoot, this feeling... Fear and dread... It's coinciding with the figure over there._ Sasuke was staring intently at the figure, "Who the hell are you?" asked the Uchiha to the cloaked figure. Somewhere in his gut though, that made him feel like he knows the person well... Too well. The figure, didn't say a word, as he walked towards them. Then the moon lit his features, his black Akatsuki cloak, and scratched Konoha forehead protector. Sasuke stepped back, Akari too. _Holy crap... No way... It couldn't be him._ Sasuke thought. _Oh my God, it can't be. It's one_

_of the feared characters in the anime_. Thought Akari.

The figure smirked and said in a mocking voice, "You don't recognize me, foolish little brother?" He took another step forward, his sharingan eyes never leaving the 2 younger ones. "How could you not recognize me? Your elder brother?" Sasuke seemed to swallow his words as the name departed from his mouth, "Itachi." Akari stared at Itachi in horror, _Shoot, I'm facing a_

_murderer... a psychopath... Holy crap._ Itachi, noticing her, pierced her a stare. "Oh?" he said in mock surprise. "You brought a friend foolish little brother." And as he looked closely, he smirked, "And she has the sharingan too!"

In a blink of an eye, Itachi appeared in front of her and clasped her neck. "My...my...my... What a coincidence too. It's Ayame." Akari, even though struggling for air, couldn't believe what Itachi called her. _Who's Ayame?_ Sasuke cried, breaking her thoughts, "Impossible! She died remember! She died! You told me yourself!" With gathering chakra for his

chidori he yelled, "Now let Akari go you dumbass!"

Within a second, Akari found herself free from the death grip but flying to the wall in the Uchiha mansion. _Screwed..._ That's the word. And those were her last thoughts before she crashed to the wall and greeted unconsciousness. Itachi then went to Sasuke and locked his neck also in a death grip. "Foolish brother. You will know soon enough but for now... I'll

let the both of you live." After he said this, he also sent him flying to the wall and crashing him into it. Sasuke fell beside the unconscious Akari. He could only mutter her name before he succumbed to the darkness.

Somewhere in a distance, a certain Hatake sat up in his bed. Something is wrong. He quickly got up and disappeared. He reappeared at the Uchiha mansion and found it to be seeping with chakra. _Enormous amount of chakra…_. "Akari... Sasuke..." he whispered as he made his way to the mansion. He then heard a crash and quickly went to the backyard and found Itachi standing by two unconscious bodies. His gut almost fell when he recognized them.

"Itachi! What did you do?" cried Kakashi as he showed his sharingan to the elder Uchiha, ready to fight. Itachi merely looked at him and shook his head in exasperation. "Just visiting." was all he said and then he smirked. With that he disappeared before Kakashi could do anything. Infuriated, obviously, he picked up the two bodies and started speeding off to the hospital. _You'll pay for this, Itachi. Sasuke and Akari will make sure of it._

A/N: So there you have it! I'll be giving you chapter 10 next week! gives cookies to everyone


	11. The Tiny Information

A/N: Hi people! I'm sorry if I updated a bit late. It's due to my abrupt summer class! Anyway! Here it is! Enjoy!

**Chapter 10 The Tiny Information**

Sakura was walking the graveyard shift at the hospital tonight. She got an emergency summon from Tsunade to care for an injured ANBU. The strange thing was, there were no signs of physical pain but it seemed to exist in the patient's mind. _This is weird… _she thought. _No signs of struggle or wounds but it only exists in the mind… It's as if… _"Sakura-sama!" called one of the nurses which eventually cut off her thoughts. "On room 316, 2 person are admitted. The one who brought them specifically asked for you." _Specifically asked for me? _"Who asked for me, Aya?" she asked. "Hatake Kakashi… he seems to be…" she was cut off by the slamming of the door, indicating Sakura had gone out leaving the nurse all alone in the room. "Well, I'll be.." she said.

_Kakashi sensei… He specifically asked for me? Does he really need the top medc? What happened anyway? Who got injured? _She went to the reception desk and immediately checked the records of the injured persons. She dropped her pen as she saw the patients:

Room 316: Suzuki Akari (Patient one) Uchiha Sasuke (Patient two)

"310, 311, 312, 313, 314, 315, 316!" Here it is!" she cried. She opened the door and there were 2 beds covered with curtains. "Kakashi!" she exclaimed as she saw him sitting down with his head drooped low. His head shot up when he heard her and said, "Heal them, Sakura." She nodded and opened the curtains, she gasped when she saw their state. "They're bruised all over! Nobody could bruise them like that!" Kakashi just muttered, "Itachi could…" Sakura covered her mouth and said, "Oh goodness…I'll do everything." _Now I know what caused the ANBU's mental pain…Mangenkyou Sharingan…_

4 hours later

Akari's POV

_Oww…Opening my eyes have never been this painful…Okay…I have to open slowly and carefully. Okay! I've done it! But OUCH! My head is really aching! Scratch that! It's throbbing with pain! I have to ignore it! Okay…I have to determine this palce…Wait…This looks mighty familiar. Oh God! It's the hospital! What happened? Wait! I saw Itachi! He strangled me and threw me on the wall! Ouch. That hurt. But I need to tell somebody! _"Kakashi?" "Even when you wake up in the morning, you still look for him huh?" came a voice.

Sasuke's POV

_The bed feels weird. It smells weird. Daylight's here? I could have sworn that it was nighttime. Oh, f--- I'm in the hospital! Who brought me here? Who brought AKARI here? Ouch, I can't even move my arms; it seems I'm bruised all over. Sigh… Damn, that Itachi. Sakura should be here, she works here right? Duh…she does! So now, why is my bed surrounded by curtains? Where's Akari? _"Kakashi?" _That's Akari's voice! Hehe… _"Even when you wake up in the morning you still look for him huh?"

NORMAL POV

Akari blushed when she heard Sasuke's comment when she mentioned Kakashi's name. _Shoot. I knew that I shouldn't rely on him that much, I'm gonna kill Sasuke for this. _"Just don't mind it. That's why I called him because I trust him. You call on the people you trust the most." She sat up slowly and smirked, "I'm gonna bet all my clothes, that you're looking for or thinking about Sakura right now."

It's now time for Sasuke to blush. He hadn't expected Akari to think of a comeback lke that. "Shut up. Now tell me, how did we get here?" he said. Her voice then came to the room, "I don't know. All I remember was you calling Itachi a dumbass and me sent flying to my near death! It's all your fault!" Sasuke sat up and glared at the curtains, "Me! All I did was tell the truth! He really is a dumbass!" Akari stood up and opened the curtains, "Oh yeah! Perhaps you'd like a round of staring contest. I bet you'll lose!" Sasuke's angry vein popped, he stood up and opened his curtains so the can have the all-out staring contest. But what he saw, shocked his life. Akari too, was shocked on what she saw, she was prepared for a battle but not on what she saw.

It seems that they both had no clothes on with the exception of their underwear. Let's take a look at Sasuke's mind first.

**Outer: Shoot! She's wearing only her brassiere and panties! Oh crap, hormones are raging! I…must…look…away! Shoot, my eyes and my body, they won't listen! Oh no…Don't look! Don't observe!**

**Inner: Hahahahaha! At this moment! I control your vision! Now…**

**Outer: No! Not her perfect curves! Her perfect skin!**

**Inner: I think you didn't notice her beautiful legs! Now…Why stay down when your eyes can go up?**

**Outer: Shoot! Not the cleavage! **

**Inner: Wahahaha…**

**Outer: My virgin eyes!**

(A/N: That's the power of hormones in a teenage guy!)

There we are done with Sasuke! Now to Akari!

**Outer: Oh goodness! He's in… his…**

**Inner: Boxers! Yes! I'm your hormone and I control your eyes!**

**Outer: No! I mustn't! It's my first time to see such vastness of a man!**

**Inner: So now bask in his lean shoulders! The 6 pack abs!**

**Outer: Oh GOD! I must take control! I mustn't let inner self take over me!**

**Inner: Hey! I lost control!**

**Outer: Good! Now to focus on his face. Shoot! I never thought he was THAT good-looking!**

**Inner: Gotcha! Doesn't it look nice with those heavenly gifts Kami-sama has given him?**

When the both of them realized what they were staring at, they both realized what they were staring at; they both looked at themselves and blush scarlet red. They both ran behind their curtains, bewildered. Images of Akari's curves won't go out of his mind while the 6 pack abs could ever go out from hers. "Holy crap." Said Sasuke. "Amen to that."agreed Akari.

There was a silent tension between them but it was broken by Sasuke saying, "Nice body." Akari blushed and said, "Thanks. Nice abs too." But actually their minds are saying, "OMG WTF…"

They both peeked out from their curtains and saw their battered and torn clothes at the far corner of the room. "Man, how are we gonna get that!" exclaimed the both of them. "Get what?" came 2 voices as the door opened. Akari was about to scream, but before she could her curtains were brought down, she was pushed down to the bed as Sasuke's hand covered her mouth. It was then they realized that the curtain fell down revealing them in their underwear, and Sasuke on top of Akari. (A/N: This I promise you, it's a VERY awkward position)

The owners of the two voices, Sakura and Kakashi were shocked and bewildered. They both turned around, facing their backs to Sasuke and

Akari. Sasuke realizing what he had done, let go of Akari's mouth and ran behind his curtain. While, Akari wrapped her body with the fallen curtain.

**Inside Kakashi's mind:**

**Inner: Wait…**

**Outer: Holy crap… Sasuke and Akari…**

**Inner: He doesn't deserve to touch her. I say, Kill him…**

**Outer: Of course not…I'll make him suffer on an ANBU mission..**

**Inner: Nice thinking.**

**Inside Sakura's mind:**

**Inner: OMG WTF!**

**Outer: Sasuke-kun and Akari?**

**Inner: SHANNARO! HOW COULD THEY!**

**Outer: Maybe…they have some explanation to that.**

**Inner: AND WHAT MAY BE THE EXPLANATION! **

**Outer: Umm… I don't know!**

"Henge No Jutsu!" came the voice of Akari. Which allowed her to transform to Sakura in her uniform. Sasuke did the same and transformed to Kakashi in his jounin uniform.

The transformed duo went to the bewildered and blushing persons and screamed, "Give us clothes!" The real Sakura and Kakashi turned around face to face with their clones.

**Inside Kakashi's mind:**

**Outer: Nice thinking Akari! A transformation jutsu to ease the embarrassment.**

**Inner a.k.a Perverted Side: Wahaha! I got to see her in her beautiful body! Wahaha!**

**Outer: Shut up! I must focus on her welfare right now.**

**Inner: You know… It reminds me of a scene in Make Out Paradise. **

**Outer: Oh yeah… Wait!**

**Inner: Got you! WAhahaha!**

If that's on Kakashi's mind… What will be on Sakura's?

**Inner: Shannaro! I got to see Sasuke in his boxers!**

**Outer: Wait… There's no need to be THAT surprised!**

**Inner: Oh yeah, you were the one who undressed the both of them so they'll be treated!**

**Outer: Yes! So…**

**Inner: You get to bask in his hotness for such a long time!**

**Outer: Oh my goodness!**

Sakura was still blushing as she handed "Kakashi" (Sasuke) his jounin uniform. Then she handed "Sakura" (Akari) black pants and a pink tank top. Sasuke changed behind his curtain while Akari changed inside the bathroom.

Sasuke was the first to finish changing then a minute later, she came out. Sasuke threw her a peach while he munched on one too. While they were eating, they related the story on how they were strangled by Itachi AND their awkward position. Kakashi and Sakura both breathed a huge sigh of relief which earned questioning looks from the two. Realizing that they sighed relief, they immediately urged Sasuke and Akari to continue their story. Then Akari remembered something but she didn't mention it to the group. _Itachi called me Ayame. _Her head started to throbbed in pain again. _Shoot, it's getting worse! Stupid head. _She flinched in pain and Sasuke immediately went to her side. He glanced at Sakura and said, "What's wrong with her? Why is she having side effects? Why don't I have it?" Akari screamed in agony as she clutched her head in pain. "I can't take it the pain!" she screamed.

Like a shot, Kakashi stood up and showed his sharingan to Akari. "Sorry, it can't be helped." Afterwards, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sasuke caught her and laid her down on the hospital bed. "I'm staying here." He mumbled. Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other, and both nodded, "So will we."

After they arranged Akari on the bed. The Godaime went in and asked, "How are they?" Then she noticed Sasuke sitting down beside Akari looking at her intently. She sighed and said, "Why isn't she awake?" Sakura stood up and said, "Shishou, she WAS awake. Then she experience great pain in her head. After that, Kakashi-sensei used his sharigan to put her to sleep." The godaime nodded and turned to Sasuke, "What happened to the both of you last night?" Sasuke merely took a breath and relayed once again the story.

Hearing this, Tsunade just smiled, "So she hit the wall and fell unconscious. Ah…nice…" "How could you say nice! She's suffering!" exclaimed Sasuke. Realizing who had given an outburst to, he quickly muttered a quick apology. Tsunade smiled, "It's alright. You see, there's this thing that happens to people who have amnesia. If they get hit in the head, it might rock up their subconcscious. So there's a probability, if she really is your sister that she'll remember everything."

Sakura stood with her mouth open, "Wait…wait…how can you be sure that she has the possibility of being related if all the bodies are accounted for? I mean, she has the same features but… that's purely impossible." Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, even Itachi told me she is not in this world anymore." Kakashi merely chuckled and said, "All BODIES were really accounted for. EXCEPT for one." Sasuke widened his eyes, "No…you don't mean." Tsunade merely smiled and drank her sake, Kakashi simply muttered, "Uchiha Ayame. Your twin sister. Am I correct?"

A/N: Yosh! I'm done! Hehe. I have quite a perverted mind huh? Lol Anyway! Thanks y'all!


	12. A True Smile

A/N: Hello! It's been a very long time since I updated. I'm terribly sorry for not doing that. School really got much in my way. College is hard mind you. And I have no beta reader so no flames on my grammar. Hehe. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I do appreciate them…flame or not. So here it is!! I hope you like it!! (hands out cookies and milk to everybody).

**Chapter 11**

**A True Smile**

Sakura swallowed hard. Sasuke-kun… Sasuke was gritting his teeth as he nodded and said, "Yes, Ayame Uchiha. My twin sister… and DEAD! She died in the hands of Itachi. I still think she's dead and no matter what you say, she will remain dead!"

Tsunade and Kakashi sighed. They both looked at each other, reading one's thoughts in their eyes. The both of them stood up and simply walked to the door and went out.

Sakura just looked at him with sad eyes and sighed. _Maybe he wants to be left alone… I should go; I may be annoying him again. _

She tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Umm… Sasuke-kun? I'm sure you want to be alone. So I'd better go." Sasuke simply nodded and she made her way to the door.

She was about to open the door when suddenly she felt his hand grab her wrist.

"Sakura…" He breathed. "Please stay…Now is the time in all my life that I don't want to be alone. I need your comfort for the first time… I need your smile, your assuring words of comfort. I just need you.

The girl simply smiled and nodded, "I'll always be here for you. Always remember that, Sasuke-kun."

She sat down beside him and looked at the sleeping Akari. "Sasuke," she started, "Do you want to find out? I thought you said she'll remain dead to you."

Sasuke released a sad sigh, "Maybe…Maybe…there was a hitch to Itachi's plan. Suppose she really is alive…Suppose, Ayame IS Akari. A chance like this is given to me. And I just can't pass it up. Sakura, she may be the last bringer of my hope. She might lessen the burden given upon me by Itachi. She just might help me get out of this eternal nightmare. She might be the one that will compensate the pain that I went through for the past years."

She squeezed the boy's hand, and he squeezed hers in return. _This is the first time Sasuke-kun opened up to me. _

She looked at the sleeping Akari and crossed her fingers and hoped. _May you be the one who brings the only true smile of __Sasuke._

-Inside Akari's Head-

Akari woke up in pure darkness. _Augh…Where am I? Why is it so dark? I should try calling out. _

She cleared her throat and screamed, "Sasuke? Kakashi? Sakura? Anybody?!" When nobody answered, she sat down on the floor.

Instantly the room lit up and she was facing a scene.

-Scene-

A man was pacing nervously in a room. He seemed to be frantic about something. _So familiar, this place is so familiar. I'm sure I've been here before._ She suddenly gasped at the sudden realization, "This is the living room in the Uchiha Mansion! What is this I'm seeing? " Her thoughts were cut off once again when somebody said, "Otousan…they're done."

She turned around and was shocked to see a young Itachi tugging at his father's sleeve. He was motioning for the man to go to a room.

In an instant, the scene went to a beautiful lady, somewhat tired and was holding two babies.

The lady was motioning for the nervous man to come to her by saying, "Here they are."

The midwife at the side smiled at him as if in congratulations, "It's a boy and a girl! Twins! They have the same birthmark too! The girl on the right, while the boy has it on the left." Akari's eyes widened as she reached up to touch her birthmark.

_No way, it can't be. It's impossible. But if I'm not there, then why do I have these scenes in my subconscious?_

Then she heard a sweet voice saying, "Love, you name the girl while I name the boy." The man nodded as he took the baby girl carefully into his arms. He cradled her and said, "Her beauty is of the flower Iris, her name will be Ayame." The baby girl giggled, but the baby boy realizing his twin was gone, cried.

The father went closer with baby Ayame in his arms, and gave the baby boy a nudge.

Akari looked closer and saw somewhat like a glare from the baby boy to his father.

The mother laughed, "He is so protective! His name will be Sasuke."

_Sasuke had a twin sister._

"Sasuke andAyame Uchiha, welcome to the world of the living! Welcome to Konohagakure!" said their father happily. "Itachi," he called, "come look at your new siblings." The neutral faced Itachi followed his father's orders and muttered a hello to them.

-end of scene-

The scene suddenly began to dissolve. Next it showed memories of those 2 children having their birthdays, their funny memories and some other times on when they were reprimanded. More memories passed by and then Akari could already make out the different personalities of the twins.

Ayame liked holding the sheath of her father's katana, and Sasuke liked playing with his toy shurikens and kunais. The one thing she also noticed was that everytime they show some of their abilities, Itachi was always there watching them with a strange look in his face.

_He has that wierd look.As if of sadness? __Anger?__ Could it be jealousy? And also, I have a connection with Ayame. I can't feel that I'm Ayame though. It's kinda hard to __believe.It's__ just as if a product of my imagination. But she was part of the massacred people. I can't be her right? My gut intuition tells me the opposite and I really want to believe it. Maybe I just want to believe it because I want a family. __A family to take care of me and love me.__Tch, wishful thinking._

Her thoughts were cut off again when there a was a swirl for the umpteenth time. As the swirling stopped, she stepped out of the backyard of the Uchiha mansion.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" cried a little Ayame. "Can't catch me!" said Little Sasuke.

_Oh my goodness. No wonder he hated being calledSasuke-kun so much. It reminded him so much of his twin. I wonder how Sakura would react if she knew about this. _

Hearing somebody crying she focused on the scene again. She saw little Ayame clutching her scraped knee sniffing while Sasuke tended her knee. "Please don't cry Ayame!" pleaded Sasuke, "It's just a scratch and it'll be fine. Come on, stop crying, I'll do anything!" Little Ayame looked up to him with a little smile, "Ice cream?" Her brother simply smiled and nodded.

_Oh my goodness!! He gives in to everything she asks!!_

Another scene opened up to her, the twins were sitting down to eat ice cream, obviously the continuation of the scraped knee scene. She then turned her attention back to the twins when Ayame started speaking. "Nee, Sasuke-kun. Why do you alwasy act like you're protecting me or something? We are of the same age right?" Sasuke replied, "Well, I'm one hour older than you and I'm a boy! Boys are supposed to protect girls, right?"

Little Ayame seemed to be in deep thought, then spoke, "Well, yeah. DEMOU!!! We are still twins!!! We should look out for each other! How about a promise?" "A promise?" repeated Sasuke. "Hai! Let me start first. I, Uchiha Ayame, promise to protect you, Uchiha Sasuke forever!" Her twin brother nodded and said, "And I, Uchiha Sasuke, also promise to protect you, Uchiha Ayame forever!"

-Sasuke and Sakura-

Sakura was leaning on Sasuke's shoulder sleeping while he was still awake looking at Akari. Three hours had passed and she is still not waking up.

_I wonder what's going through her mind right __now?_

He glanced over at Sakura whose head was drooping low. He squeezed her hand and she woke up from the comforting pressure. "Yeah?" she asked groggily. "Do you want to go home? You look tired, plus you're already on overtime from your shift." said Sasuke. She shook her head and said, "I said, I'll be here for you right? Asleep or not, that's what I'm gonna do."

He just smiled at her and glanced over at Akari once more. And from what he saw, his eyes widened. Sakura raised a questioning brow, "What's wrong?"

"She's moving her mouth."

Sasuke activated her sharingan and read her lips. His eyes widened once more.

_No way...can't it be. The promise... _

His thought racking was cut off as Sakura shook him. "Sasuke!! She's talking!!" Sasuke leaned closer and heard her mutter, "promise…forever..."

_He smiled inwardly. Oh Kami-sama__...The promise! _

"I'll get Tsunade," said Sakura as she stood up and headed for the door. Sasuke made no move to stop her at all.

When Sakura went out of the door, Sasuke stood up and made a series of hand seals.

_This is the only way... No other way. I must get inside her head! You can do this. You did this to face Kyuubi inside Naruto. You did this. Wait for me, Akari!_

-Back at Akari-

Akari enjoyed looking at the twins and their promises. But somewhere deep down inside she knew something bad was going to happen.

"It seems all too good to be true. There's gotta be a hitch something that could tell me why I keep seeing them." muttered Akari.

"Yeah, I agree. It was all too good to be true." said a voice behind her. Akari shocked to hear somebody's voice turned around and stammered, "S--Sasuke?! Why are you here? I'm soooo imagining things!!" Sasuke walked up to her and said, "I'm not a product of your imagination and no I'm not part of your subconscious. It's a jutsu that I've developed that allows me to enter people's minds for some time." She simply nodded her head, remembering reading something about this from the manga in her world. "So, why are you here?"

Sasuke sighed and said, "We can't deny it. Everybody thought you were my twin. You have connections to stuff that Ayame did long ago. And I'm here to verify that. Something I need to see from the depths of your consciousness." Akari simply nodded, "Hai. But I can't help but feel the scene that we are seeing right now is not right. I need that certain event to happen so I can verify it." "What event?" "The green light that I saw." "Don't worry, we'll see it here right now." said Sasuke as he noticed the scene to dissolve.

Sure enough, the scene swirled again and screams could be heard in the background. When she turned around she saw the whole living room of the Uchiha mansion littered with bodies and blood. Standing in the center was Itachi with his mangenkyou sharingan activated.

She heard a scream and saw three people huddled in a corner. _The twins__and their okaasan!!!_

She turned and saw Itachi approaching them. Their mother was tearfully saying, "Why? Itachi? Why?" He simply said, "Just because."

Instantly they ran, but little Ayame ran the other way. Instead of going with her mother and Sasuke, she ran to a room.

_Oh my gosh__ Shegot separated!! _

She glanced at Sasuke and saw that he was staring at the scene attentively. She also noticed that his eyes speak of fear and sadness.

She focused on the scene again and saw little Ayame turn, she saw Itachi then she screamed. Itachi went closer and whispered something to her. Then he stood up and quickly made rapid hand seals. Then suddenly green light enveloped the room.

"The light!! I remember this!" screamed Akari.

Then the surroundings swirled and she saw little Ayame in a room. Two familiar couple walked in and Akari focused her eyes at the faces she saw. Her gut fell when she saw the faces.

_No.__It couldn't be!! _

A person behind her appeared, "Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki! What a nice surprise!" "We came to adopt." said Mr. Suzuki ashe pointed to little Ayame. "Oh yes. You chose her yesterday. So now you get to decide her name,since we all know that she doesn't remember anything." The man nodded and went to the little girl.

"Akari. Suzuki Akari."

Both of their eyes widened at the scene before them. They faced each other, both crying. Sasuke breathed, "Uchiha Ayame.." "and Akari Suzuki.." said Akari.

..."Are one and the same." came a voice.

The duo turned around and saw a beautiful lady clad in a white dress and a smile grace her features. Sasuke knelt down and let the tears flow as soonas he recognized the person. "Okaasan." Akari knelt down and hugged him from the side. Tears falling down she glanced at the lady, "If you're his okaasan...

Then..." The lady smiled and said, "Hai. I'm yours too." The lady went to them and caressed their tear-stained faces, "My dear twins. Look at how much you've grown. My dear Sasuke, the protector and Ayame, the beautiful iris. How I longed from the heavens to see you together again, and now I have."

Sasuke reached out to her and said, "There are so many things I want to say to you." Ayame nodded in agreement and added, "And so many things to ask you!" The lady just smiled and shook her head.

"But I can't stay long. And the answers you have to find among yourselves. The both of you are strong and will be stronger. I know it."

She held their hands together and said, "But for now. You must go back and wake up. Many people who are alive are concerned and are waiting for your return. Now wake up my dear children."

The both of them just nodded as the lady started to disappear. She gave them a smile and said, "You will meet with Itachi. And when you do, please tell him that I still love him and I miss his beautiful ebony eyes. Sayonara, my dear Iris and Protector."

A blinding light flashed as the both of them screamed, "OKAASAN!!!!!"

"OKAASAN!!" screamed Akari and Sasuke as they both sat up on the hospital bed they were in. Faces were stained with tears, as they realize that they've woken up. When the faced each other, they immediately hugged. They could only do nothing but cry at the new comfort they found in each other's arms.

When they turned around they saw Sakura, Tsunade and Kakashi smiling at them withrelieved look on their faces. Akari could only say, "Our okaasan is so beautiful." And Sasuke nodded at that statement. It was at that moment that everybody knew,

_**Uchiha Ayame is alive once again.**_


End file.
